rock_n_rollfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Пол Маккартни
Сэр Джеймс Пол Макка́ртни (англ. Sir James Paul McCartney, род.18 июня 1942, Ливерпуль) — британский музыкант, певец,композитор, мультиинструменталист и продюсер, один из основателей группы The Beatles, шестнадцатикратный обладатель премии Грэмми1, кавалер ордена Британской империи (MBE)(1965). В 2011 году признан одним из лучших бас-гитаристов всех времён согласно опросу, проведённому журналом Rolling Stone2. Дуэт Леннон-Маккартни стал одним из самых влиятельных и успешных авторских союзов в истории современной музыки3. Пол Маккартни неоднократно включён в Книгу рекордов Гиннесса, в частности, как самый успешный музыкант и композитор новейшей истории: 60 его дисков имеют «золотой» статус, общий тираж синглов превысил 100 миллионов, песня «Yesterday» удерживает первое место по числу записанных её кавер-версий (более 3700)4. «Mull of Kintyre» (Wings), ставший в 1977 году первым в истории британским синглом, тираж которого только в Британии достиг двухмиллионной отметки, по-прежнему возглавляет список британских бестселлеров всех времён15. Ранние годы Пол Маккартни родился 18 июня 1942 года в ливерпульской клинике Уолтон (Walton Hospital) на Райс Лейн, где его мать Мэри работала медсестрой в родильном отделении. Ирландец по материнской и отцовской линии6, Пол был крещён в римско-католической церкви, но Мэри (католичка) и отец Джеймс Маккартни (протестант, позже агностик) воспитывали сына вне религиозных традиций. В 1947 году Мэри Маккартни стала акушеркой по вызову. Это была тяжёлая и изнурительная работа, её могли вызвать в любое время дня и ночи, но это позволило семье переехать в район Сады сэра Томаса Уайта в Эвертоне; квартиру эту Мэри получила вместе с новой работой6. Семья не нищенствовала, но жила очень скромно: Джеймс Маккартни во время войны работал на оружейном заводе, но после её окончания вернулся на хлопковую биржу, где зарабатывал по 6 фунтов в неделю, меньше жены, что было для него предметом переживаний. Телевизор, как вспоминал Пол, в семье появился лишь в год Коронации, в 1953 году6. В 1947 году Пол поступил в начальную школу Стоктон Вуд Роуд (англ. Stockton Wood Road); из-за переполненности заведения многих учеников перевели в начальную школу Джозефа Уильямса (англ. Joseph Williams Primary School) в Бель-Вейл. Здесь Пол впервые вышел на сцену, исполнив нечто (что именно, позже он вспомнить так и не смог) связанное с Коронацией Королевы Елизаветы Второй, был удостоен за это приза и испытал первый страх сцены. В1954 году, сдав экзамены 11+, он получил возможность продолжить образование в средней школе для мальчиков под названием Ливерпульский институт. Дом на Фортлин-роуд, 20 В 1954 году семья Маккартни переехала в район Уоллэси, затем в Спик, а в 1955 году — в Аллертон, где поселилась в доме № 20 по Фортлин-роуд7. Тяжёлое потрясение Пол испытал в 1956 году после смерти матери (от рака груди)7. Ранняя утрата впоследствии стала одной из причин сближения Пола с Джоном Ленноном, чья мать Джулия погибла, когда тому было 17 лет8. Впоследствии Пол отдавал должное многим качествам матери, не в последнюю очередь — её мечте увидеть сына выдающимся человеком. Она красиво и грамотно писала и говорила, настаивая на том, чтобы и Пол изъяснялся на «королевском английском»; благодаря ей он практически не имел ливерпульского акцента6. К четырнадцатилетию отец подарил сыну старенькую трубу9, которую тот (с согласия старшего Маккартни) обменял на акустическую гитару Framus Zenith. Играть на ней Пол, будучилевшой, научился, пользуясь примером Слима Уитмана, располагавшего струны в обратном порядке. Наигрывая на своём «Зените» Пол написал свою первую песню, «I Lost My Little Girl»10. Как вспоминал позже Майкл Маккартни, именно отец своим подарком помог Полу оправиться от шока, вызванного смертью матери. Последний с этих пор не пропускал концерты скиффл-групп, часами слушал по ночам программы радиостанции Radio Luxembourg, разучивал хиты Элвиса Пресли и Литтл Ричарда, причём искусно копировал звёзд7. Отец Пола, в прошлом трубач и пианист (в 1920-х годах игравший в собственном оркестре Jim Mac’s Jazz Band)611, воспитывал сыновей в товарищеской и творческой атмосфере: все трое нередко играли вместе дома (где было пианино) и посещали местные концерты. Джеймс Маккартни, начавший работать с 14 лет, в 62 года вышел на пенсию и получал 10 фунтов в неделю. Это не помешало ему «…быть замечательным отцом, для которого образование детей имело первостепенное значение»12. После смерти жены Джеймс Маккартни сразу же привлёк сыновей к активной деятельности. «Он быстро вывел нас из детского состояния. К 12-летнему возрасту я был уже фактически мелким коммивояжером: „Тук-тук, не хотите ли стать клиентами нашего садового клуба?“», — вспоминал Пол. Такое воспитание сыграло впоследствии важную роль: Маккартни всегда чувствовал себя легко в общении с людьми6. Как писал А. Голдман, — После смерти матери дом Маккартни наполнился родственниками; одной из самых заботливых была тётушка Джин, также впоследствии упомянутая, вместе с мужем, в репертуаре Маккартни («Let 'Em In»), но для Пола здесь воцарилась «ужасающая пустота». При всей своей общительности, в школьные годы он много времени проводил в одиночестве, чаще — на природе, бродя по полям или влезая на деревья (воображая таким образом, будто готовит себя к службе в армии; отчасти воспоминания об этих приключениях отразились в песне «Mother Nature’s Son»). Другим знаменательным его увлечением стали продолжительные поездки к центру города на втором этаже автобуса: эти впечатления нашли себе отражение во многих известных песен The Beatles, в частности, в «A Day in the Life» (где герой садится наверху, закуривает сигарету и погружается в сон) или «Penny Lane» — куда бы ни направлялся Пол, в школу или в гости к друзьям, — первым делом автобус проезжал именно эту улицу6. С подачей документов в университет Пол опоздал: не был знаком с порядком их оформления. Своим литературным образованием он был обязан школьному учителю, а также известному местному театральному деятелю Алану Дёрбанду, который заинтересовал своего ученика Чосером и Шекспиром.2 Прочтя «Гамлета», Пол «возомнил себя театральным режиссёром»: он стал ходить в театры («Liverpool Playhouse», «Royal Court») и принялся прочитывать одну за другой пьесы: О. Уайльда, Т. Уильямса, Б. Шоу, Шеридана и Харди. Свою единственную пятёрку на выпускных экзаменах он получил по литературе6. The Quarrymen Один из школьных приятелей Пола, Айвен Воуэн, временами игравший в группе Джона Леннона The Quarrymen7, пригласил Пола на выступление ансамбля, в холле церкви Святого Петра в Уолтоне. Первая встреча Маккартни с Ленноном произошла 6 июля 1957 года. Сам Маккартни так рассказывал о спонтанном прослушивании, устроенном ему участниками ансамбля13: Первым делом Пол научил Джона настраивать гитару: до этого тот платил деньги соседу, имевшему музыкальное образование, чтобы тот за него проделывал эту работу. Джон использовал двупальцевые аккорды для банджо, которым научила его мать Джулия. Пол знал намного больше аккордов, но, поскольку он был левшой, партнёру приходилось проделывать сложную работу по зеркальной расшифровке техники визави6. Завязавшаяся между Маккартни и Ленноном дружба была негативно встречена родственниками: тётя Мими, воспитывавшая Джона, считала Пола выходцем «из низов», Маккартни-старший с опаской относился к Джону («Ох, сын, вовлечёт он тебя в какую-нибудь неприятность!»). Но Джон и Пол начали быстро сыгрываться, и уже летом 1957 года на летних каникулах приступили к совместному написанию песен — в доме на Фортлин-Роуд, приходя туда часа за три до возвращения Джеймса Маккартни с работы. Пол вспоминал, что к сочинительству они приступили всерьёз и первым делом завели тетрадку, на каждой странице которой выводили: «Оригинальная композиция Леннона-Маккартни». «Мы сразу стали рассматривать себя как новый великий авторский дуэт!» — говорил он. Первой песней, текст и аккорды которой появились в тетради, была «Too Bad About Sorrows»; далее шли «Just Fun», «In Spite of All the Danger» и «Like Dreamers Do» (которую Пол считал «очень плохой» и отдал на исполнение Applejacks). Чуть лучше, по его словам, была «One After 909», и, наконец, появилась «Love Me Do», своего рода кульминация: «наконец-то песня, которую можно было записать»6. Ещё в 1954 году, направляясь в автобусе в школу, Пол случайно познакомился с Джорджем Харрисоном, жившим неподалёку, с которым вскоре сдружился. Теперь он уговорил Джона принять юного приятеля в Quarrymen, тем более, что сам скептически относился к музыкальным способностям Стюарта Сатклиффа, школьного друга Леннона. К 1960 году, перебрав несколько названий, группа под названием The Silver Beatles направилась вГамбург, где сократила название до The Beatles. The Beatles Джим Маккартни не хотел отпускать сына, но вынужден был согласиться, когда Пол заявил, что будет зарабатывать до 10 шиллингов в день: аргумент оказался весомым для отца, после войны испытывавшего хронические денежные трудности8. В Гамбурге, где The Beatles оказались под опекой антрепренёра Бруно Кошмидера (в прошлом — циркового клоуна), Пол вырос из самодеятельного музыканта в профессионала; считается, что именно 800 часов, проведённые на сцене трёх клубов этого города, и превратили The Beatles в группу мирового уровня14. Первым принял The Beatles в качестве резидентов Indra. Условия проживания были ужасными: музыкантов разместили в заброшенном кинотеатре, мыться им приходилось в туалетах. Но выступления по семь дней в неделю в жёстком графике (с 20:30 до двух ночи с тремя получасовыми перерывами) стали для группы незаменимой школой сценического мастерства. Кроме того, — «Мы постоянно старались привлечь в клуб прохожих; это был своего рода учебный опыт: как завлечь тех, кто видеть тебя не желает», — вспоминал Маккартни. Затем группа перешла в''Kaiserkeller'': здесь график работы был более щадящим (час игры — час отдыха, посменно с Rory Storm and the Hurricanes), но музыканты оказались в самом пекле вражды между местными «экзис» (от existentionalists) и «рокерами». Впрочем, неизменно защищал «битлов» легендарный вышибала (и гангстер) Хёрст Фашер с приятелями: «Самым поразительным было для нас, когда мы узнали этих людей (а узнали мы их очень хорошо), то, что они, оказывается полюбили нас — ну просто как братьев». По словам Пола, опекавшие их бандиты едва ли не плакали, когда пришла пора расставаться14. Работа на Кошмидера завершилась вскоре после того, как The Beatles перешли в новый, конкурирующий клуб Top Ten15. Произошло это в значительной мере благодаря Маккартни, который во время прослушивания произвёл на владельцев неизгладимое впечатление своими имитациями под Литтл Ричарда. В конечном итоге и обратно в Ливерпуль The Beatles отправились благодаря Полу, с Питом Бестом, устроившим пожар в комнате, откуда съезжал.3 Бруно Кошмидер вызвал полицию, Пол и Пит провели три часа в участке, после чего были депортированы14. В декабре 1960 года Beatles начали выступать в Ливерпуле, в частности, 27 декабря дав в Litherland Town Hall концерт, который считается поворотным в их карьере. Пол Маккартни здесь ошеломил зрителей своим исполнением «Long Tall Sally» и практически спровоцировал в зале (как писал Б. Майлз) первый всплеск битломании. 21 марта 1961 года Пол Маккартни вместе с The Beatles отыграл свой первый концерт в ливерпульском клубе Cavern. Поняв, что конкуренты по клубной сцене играют те же каверы, что и они с Джоном, он убедил последнего заняться работой над оригинальным материалом10. В апреле 1961 года группа вернулась в Гамбург и здесь сделала свою первую запись: «My Bonnie» с Тони Шериданом. До 1961 года Пол, как и Джон, играл на ритм-гитаре, а бас-гитару брал в руки лишь в тех случаях, когда Стюарт Сатклифф не мог выйти на сцену. Постоянным бас-гитаристом Маккартни стал только летом 1961 года, когда по истечении гамбургского контракта Сатклифф покинул группу. Поводом тому явился конфликт во время концерта в Гамбурге, когда (согласно биографии Боба Спитца и по словам Дот Рон) «…Стю снял бас-гитару, положил её на пол, набросился на Пола и они отколошматили друг друга прямо на сцене»16. «Существует теория о том, что я будто бы выпихнул Стю из группы, чтобы завладеть его бас-гитарой. Забудьте! Никто не мечтает играть на басу — во всяком случае, не мечтал в те годы. Бас-гитара — это то, с чем стоят толстые мальчики в глубине сцены…»14, — вспоминал Пол. Как бы то ни было, он с этих пор и стал бас-гитаристом, получив в своё пользование инструмент Hofner 500/5, на котором играл Сатклифф. Позже, в 1962 году, он приобрёл Hofner 500/1, который стоил недорого и его (из-за симметричной «скрипичной» формы) было легко переделать под игру левой рукой8. 1962—1963 Брайан Эпстайн, в 1961 году ставший менеджером группы, решил подписать её к Decca Records. Специально к этому случаю «Битлз» записали демонстрационную пленку: в семи песнях партию основного вокала исполнял Пол (в пяти — Джордж и лишь в трёх — Джон)17. Прослушивание, состоявшееся 1 января 1962 года, оказалось неудачным. Отвергнутые лейблом, участники группы направились в Гамбург (где узнали о смерти Стюарта Сатклиффа), а по возвращении подписали контракт с Parlophone Records. Незадолго до этого Эпстайн уволил Пита Беста: место за ударными занял Ринго Старр. 5 октября 1962 года вышел сингл «Love Me Do» (с «P.S. I Love You» на обороте): автором обеих песен был Пол Маккартни. Считается, что вторую из них он посвятил своей тогдашней подруге Дот Рон, но сам Пол впоследствии отрицал это, добавляя : «…Я никогда не писал писем из Гамбурга, хотя кое-кто утверждает именно это»18. Джон также соглашался с тем, что это была песня Пола: по его мнению, тот «…пытался написать нечто вроде „Soldier Boy“, как у Shirelles… И написал он её в Германии». Поскольку первый сингл был практически сольной работой Пола, Джордж Мартин даже настаивал на том, чтобы выпустить под «вывеской» Paul McCartney & the Beatles, но эту идею отверг сам Маккартни17. Сингл поднялся в Англии до 17 места (8 апреля 1964 года, будучи выпущен в США, он поднялся на вершину хит-парада). Именно «Love Me Do» положил начало стремительному взлёту The Beatles к мировой славе. Звукорежиссёр Норман Стоун, работавший над первыми записями группы, рассказывал, что Пол с самого начала выступал в роли музыкального режиссёра, за ним всегда оказывалось последнее слово. Он был истинным музыкантом и уже тогда — настоящим продюсером17. Маккартни вспоминал, что музыканты группы не были в восторге от того, что их обожали девушки. «Для нас главное было заниматься искусством, мы искренне старались стать своего рода художниками…», — говорил он, замечая, что именно по этой причине битлы отказались выпускать синглом «How Do You Do It?» (Джордж Мартин был убеждён, что именно эта песня принесёт группе успех). Успех ансамбля Маккартни объяснял его непохожестью. «Beatles отличались тем, что не были вульгарны. Мы были словно участниками художественного кружка; это ощущение не покидало нас после Гамбурга. Помню, мы подшутили над саксофонистом из другой группы. Когда он постучал в дверь, я схватил томик Евтушенко и начал зачитывать фрагменты, а все вокруг сидели и слушали, словно бы вникая… Саксофонист тихо вполз, извинился, так же тихо зачехлил свой сакс и бесшумно выбрался. Мы взвыли. Но вот такая дерзость и позволяла нам чувствовать себя непохожими на остальных»14, — позже вспоминал он. 11 февраля 1963 года в Лондоне всего за 12 часов был записан весь материал дебютного альбома The Beatles''Please Please Me''. Неделю спустя в ходе микширования Пол познакомился с звукооператором Джеффом Эмериком, с которым была связана впоследствии вся его творческая жизнь: Эмерик постоянно работал с The Beatles, а после распада группы стал основным звукорежиссёром Маккартни19. Авторами песен на первом издании диска значились Маккартни-Леннон; позднее порядок имён был изменён на Леннон-Маккартни14. Нередко Джон и Пол не более, чем за час создавали композицию, взаимно «отталкиваясь» от идей друг друга. Однако некоторые ранние песни The Beatles принадлежали почти целиком кому-то из них. Так, альбом Please, Please Me открывала «I Saw Her Standing There», песня Пола, в которой Джон лишь произвёл несколько мелких изменений. Сам Маккартни так вспоминал об этом: Пол Маккартни (слева) с Джорджем Харрисоном и Джоном Ленноном в составе The Beatles 9 мая 1963 года после концерта The Beatles в лондонском Royal Albert Hall Пол познакомился с 17-летней актрисой Джейн Эшер. Этот роман длился пять лет и оказал косвенное влияние как на мировоззрение музыканта, так и на его творчество. «Это была образованная семья среднего достатка, все члены которой живо интересовались искусством. Именно они сумели пробудить у Пола интерес к классической музыке и авангарду, что в конечном итоге привело Битлз к отходу от поп-рока в пользу поднимавшейся волны арт-рока»12:187, — писал А. Голдман. Считается, что именно Джейн Эшер Пол посвятил свои многие известные песни, в частности, «We Can Work It Out» и «Here, There and Everywhere»20. Пол Маккартни и битломания Основная статья: Битломания Прорывным мегахитом, открывшим перед The Beatles двери к мировой славе, стал «She Loves You», в течение 7 недель возглавлявший британский хит-парад. 4 ноября 1963 года группа выступила в «Королевском варьете»: программа, которую посмотрели более 26 миллионов телезрителей, имела огромный резонанс, эффект которого газета «Дейли Миррор» назвала «битломанией»21. The Beatles в аэропорту Кеннеди вНью-Йорке, США, 1964 год. Маккартни — второй слева. 22 ноября 1963 года The Beatles выпустили второй альбом, With The Beatles, ставший британским хитом. Основной работой Пола Маккартни здесь стала «All My Loving», которую он сочинил в автофургоне во время гастролей с Роем Орбисоном19. В январе 1964 года The Beatles дали концерты в Париже, а в феврале прилетели в США, где уже буйствовала битломания. В аэропорту состоялась знаменитая пресс-конференция участников группы. На ней блистал Леннон, но и Маккартни внёс заметный вклад. В частности, на вопрос: «Что вы скажете о движении в Детройте, цель которого — покончить с Битлз?» — он отвечал: «Битлз начнут кампанию, цель которой будет — покончить с Детройтом»22. «Битлз» окончательно покорили Америку, выступив в «Ed Sullivan Show» перед 73 миллионами телезрителей20. 20 марта синглом вышла песня Пола Маккартни «Can’t Buy Me Love» из фильма «Вечер трудного дня» и саундтрека к нему. Сингл собрал в США и Англии рекордное количество (3 100 000) предварительных заявок. Подобного первого тиража не знало ни одно произведение искусства и литературы23. Другой песней Маккартни из того же альбома, пользовавшейся огромным успехом, была баллада «And I Love Her», на которую впоследствии было сделано более 500 кавер-версий. «Она не посвящена никому конкретно, — рассказывал Пол. — Просто песня о любви. Начать название с середины предложения („…И я люблю её“) показалось мне довольно остроумной находкой…»22. Начало 1965 года Пол Маккартни провёл на отдыхе в Тунисе, где оказался по рекомендации Питера Устинова. Именно здесь он написал песню «Another Girl» (позже вошедшую в альбом Help!24. 14 апреля (то есть, за год до того, как Леннон сделал свои первые антивоенные заявления) Пол (единственный из участников группы) направил приветственную телеграмму участникам «Марша мира за ядерное разоружение». «Я солидарен с вами по одной простой причине: бомбы никому не приносят добра…», — говорилось в послании25. 12 июня 1965 года The Beatles были награждены Орденом Британской Империи: торжественная церемония вручения с участием королевы Елизаветы II прошла в Букингемском дворце 26 октября26. 29 июля 1965 года состоялась премьера второго битловского художественного фильма «Help!», а 6 августа в Англии вышел одноименный альбом. Центральной вещью в нём стала «Yesterday», первая песня, записанная Маккартни без участия остальных битлов, под аккомпанемент акустической гитары и струнного квартета. Согласно книге Марка Льюисона, песня существовала уже в январе 1964 года (именно тогда её, под названием «Scrambled Egg», впервые услышал Джордж Мартин27). Пол в одном из интервью говорил, что сочинил мелодию ещё раньше, в 1963 году, в лондонском доме Джейн Эшер25. Рэй Коулман писал в своей биографической книге: 1 октября 1965 года сингл «Yesterday» вышел на позицию #1 в США. В Англии песня синглом издана не была. Как считал Пол, «…Джон не хотел, чтобы „Yesterday“ вышла как сорокапятка. По его мнению, это получилась бы сольная пластинка Маккартни». Сам Пол согласился, потому что это не имело для него большого значения. «К тому же эта песня портила наш рок-н-ролльный имидж», — добавлял он25. Другими песнями Пола, включенными в альбом, были «The Night Before», «I’ve Just Seen A Face», «Another Girl», «Tell Me What You See». Кроме того, именно он сочинил для Ринго партию ударных в «Ticket to Ride»24. 13 августа 1965 года в Нью-Йорке началось второе американское турне The Beatles. В ходе гастролей Пол встретился с Элвисом Пресли (этому предшествовала личная телефонная беседа), а также с участниками The Byrds. 1 декабря 1965 года вышел альбом Rubber Soul, ознаменовавший качественно новый этап творчества The Beatles. Самой известной песней Пола Маккартни на этой пластинке стала «Michelle» (Джону принадлежит здесь лишь срединная часть: «I love you, I love you, I love you…»)29. Песня, вскоре возглавившая несколько списков в категории «Лучшая песня года», синглом также не была выпущена. Сам Маккартни считал одним из главных достоинств вещи свой нисходящий пассаж на бас-гитаре («Мне это напомнило Бизе», — говорил он)25. В декабре 1965 года Пол записал и издал (тиражом 3 экземпляра) Paul’s Christmas Album, специально для Джона, Джорджа и Ринго. В него вошли собранные воедино результаты шумовых экспериментов, которыми он занимался у себя дома, работая с двумя магнитофонами25. 1965—1968: «Авангардные годы» В 1965 году, когда у издательской фирмы Northern Songs возникли проблемы на биржевом рынке, перед участниками The Beatles остро встал вопрос о необходимости вложения финансовых средств. Леннон, Харрисон и Старр, последовав совету консультантов, приобрели недвижимость в Суррее. Маккартни отверг этот вариант («Для меня это было бы всё равно, что вступить в гольф-клуб») и остался в столице, большую часть времени продолжая проводить на верхнем этаже шестиэтажного особняка Эшеров на Уимпол-стрит30, где «…практически всё пространство было занято узкой односпальной кроватью и платяным шкафом. На этажерке были выставлены два рисунка Жана Кокто из серии „Опиум“, томик Альфреда Жарри и несколько гитарных медиаторов»12. Бо́льшую часть своих самых известных песен тех лет Пол написал именно там. Примерно в это же время, в апреле 1965 года, Пол за 40 тысяч фунтов приобрёл и собственный трёхэтажный особняк XIX века на Кэвендиш-авеню в Сент-Джонс-Вуд, располагавшийся наподалёку от студии Abbey Road. В эту свою столичную резиденцию Пол переехал окончательно после ремонта, в августе 1966 года25, здесь обживался долго: посетители отмечали необычайно умиротворённую атмосферу этого места, где постоянно звучала классика31. Так, отказавшись стать сельским жителем, Маккартни стал завсегдатаем столичных джаз-клубов, арт-галерей и лабораторий экспериментальной музыки32. Через Питера Эшера, брата Джейн, Пол познакомился с ключевыми фигурами лондонской богемы, владельцами частных галерей Джоном Данбаром и Барри Майлзом. В этой компании и стали формироваться его новые музыкальные пристрастия. Маккартни вспоминал32: Общение с новыми друзьями открыло перед ним множество возможностей. Благодаря очень музыкальной семье Эшеров Маккартни заинтересовался новыми, редкими для рок-музыки инструментами. Барри Майлз увлёк его авангардным джазом, экспериментальной симфонической музыкой, произведениями Штокхаузена, познакомил с работами итальянского композитора-авангардиста Лучано Берио, на выступлении которого в лондонском Italian Institute оба они побывали. Произведение под названием «Thema (Omaggio A Joyce)», где голос чтеца, декламировавший отрывки из «Улисса», обработанный студийными средствами, использовался в качестве музыкального инструмента, особенно заинтриговало Пола, и он приступил к аналогичным экспериментам32. Маккартни заинтересовался новыми веяниями в литературе и поэзии; а с ними — и идеями, которые сформировали основу психоделической культуры. Когда Майлс, Данбар и Эшер открыли в сентябре 1965 года книжный магазин «Индика» (как часть проекта Indica Books & Gallery), специализировавшийся на экспериментальной литературе, его первым и главным клиентом стал Маккартни, вложивший собственные 5 тысяч фунтов в оформление интерьеров33. «Он приходил сюда после концерта, отбирал для себя книги и оставлял записку с перечислением взятого: сборник стихов Эда Сандерса, 'Наркотики и разум' Де Роппа, 'In Peace and War' Ганди»32, — рассказывал Данбар. Близким другом Маккартни стал и Роберт Фрезер, один из лидеров столичного художественного андеграунда, в домашнем салоне которого подавалось всё самое новейшее — от коктейлей и наркотиков до литераторов и художников. Здесь Маккартни познакомился с Энди Уорхолом, Питером Блейком и Ричардом Хэмилтоном. «Слушая их беседы, он узнавал много для себя нового о глубинной сути искусства», — вспоминал Майлз. Последний познакомил Пола с бит-поэтом Алленом Гинзбергом. «Аллен оказал на Пола влияние в том смысле, что помог осознать: в качестве художественного материала годится абсолютно всё — как для поэзии, так и для песни. Ранние битловские песни были рифмованными стишками про то, как мальчик-любит-девочку. А потом произошел резкий скачок. В ход пошли вырезки из газет, вообще всё, что попадалось на глаза»32, — говорил Майлз. В эти годы резко возрос авторитет Пола Маккартни в лондонских театральных и литературных кругах. Кеннет Тайнен предложил ему написать музыку для постановки шекспировской пьесы «As You Like It» в Национальном театре с Лоренсом Оливьев главной роли (правда, получил отказ)10. В декабре 1966 года Пола пригласил к себе домой (на Хаскер-стрит, 43) философ Бертран Рассел: их беседа продолжалась более шести часов33. Чтобы реализовать в собственной музыке новые впечатления и идеи, Маккартни снял бывшую квартиру Ринго Старра на Монтегю-сквер и оборудовал её под домашнюю студию. Сюда вселился Иэн Соммервилл, экс-бойфрендУильяма Берроуза, взявший на себя функции звукооператора. Вскоре туда стал наведываться и сам Берроуз для изготовления своих «нарезок»; Пол заинтересовался идеями американского писателя-битника, в свою очередь, заинтересовал того собственными мыслями о возможностях музыкальной студии как художественной лаборатории. На Монтегю-сквер развернулась работа по созданию студийных эффектов, которая и сформировала «авангардный» аспект звучания альбомов The Beatles второй половины 1960-х годов. Барри Майлз считал, что Пол остался непризнанным авангардистом просто потому, что мало кому говорил о своих экспериментах. «А потом появилась Линда, у них родился ребенок… Вместо <Пола> в объективы попали Джон и Йоко, которые оккупировали Apple и стали там давать по два-три интервью в день. Вот все и решили, что авангардист в группе — Джон», — говорил Майлз. «В этом и состояла разница: Джон свои идеи выкрикивал с крыш высотных зданий, я свои — бормотал в гостиных», — замечал Пол. Q Magazine, июнь 2010 года «<Пол и Иэн> приносили мне свои петли, как кошки приносят воробьёв. Я запускал их на разных скоростях, вперед и назад и потом выхватывал наугад», — рассказывал Джордж Мартин, 16 таких фрагментов использовавший в песне «Tomorrow Never Knows». Бо́льшая часть звуковых экспериментов того времени в песнях «Битлз», ассоциировавшихся с Джоном Ленноном, была в действительности осуществлена Полом Маккартни32. К этому времени в домах своих друзей Маккартни стал диск-жокеем: он приносил как заинтересовавшие его работы авангардных авторов, так и собственные пленки. «Мы ставили музыку, закуривали, имели перед собой стакан вина и — улетали на всю ночь: это был для нас эквивалент посещения паба»32, — вспоминал он. «Странно, но при этом публика знала меня как 'миловидного битла', мастера любовных баллад, а Джон прослыл 'мудрым битлом', циником-интеллектуалом. В действительности дело обстояло в точности до наоборот», — говорил Маккартни. Осознавал это и Леннон. «Помню, приехал однажды Джон на своем роллс-ройсе из Уэйнбриджа, и вздохнул: 'Слушай, как я тебе завидую'», — вспоминал Маккартни. Однажды Пол поделился с Джоном желанием выпустить альбом под названием «Paul McCartney Goes Too Far» (Пол Маккартни заходит слишком далеко). Тот пришёл в восторг: «Классная идея! Обязательно это сделай!» «Но, рассчитав всё, я решил, что сделаю лучше… Hey Jude»32, — говорил Маккартни. Revolver и Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band 5 августа 1966 года вышел альбом The Beatles Revolver. Вклад в него Маккартни — «Eleanor Rigby», «Here There and Everywhere», «Yellow Submarine», «For No One», «Got to Get You Into My Life» и «Good Day Sunshine» — музыкальные критики считают выдающимся: все эти песни стали песенной классикой XX века. «Битлз, особенно их пластинка''Revolver'', будет всегда напоминать людям о кровавом и красочном, бурлящем и противоречивом двадцатом веке», — говорил Леонард Бернстайн33. Незадолго до выхода альбома Пол Маккартни и Джон Леннон получили три награды Ivor Novello — за «We Can Work It Out», «Yesterday» и «Help!»33434. Дав последний концерт в Кэндлстик-парке, Сан-Франциско, 29 августа 1966 года The Beatles решили отказаться от гастрольной деятельности и Пол Маккартни сконцентрировался на студийной и авторской работе. Став первым участником группы, начавшим работу на стороне, Пол написал саундтрек к фильму «The Family Way», который был издан позже под тем же заголовком и получил премию Ivor Novello35. 1 июня 1967 года вышел Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, возглавивший впоследствии множество итоговых и «исторических» списков; многие специалисты считают его лучшим альбомом всех времен. Идея пластинки и авторство большинства композиций в альбоме, который, как говорил Джордж Матртин, «…перевёл The Beatles из числа обычных рок-групп в разряд музыкантов, внесших значительный вклад в историю исполнительского искусства»34, принадлежали Полу Маккартни36. По поводу сингла «Penny Lane»/«Strawberry Fields Forever», предшествовавшему релизу, Джеймс Олдридж заметил: «У наших рабочих нет Маяковских, Байронов и Шелли. Поэтому наиболее близкими из живых поэтов для них являются The Beatles»34. 27 августа 1967 года скончался Брайан Эпстайн, менеджер The Beatles. 1 сентября группа собралась в доме Пола, чтобы обсудить свое будущее, и тот предложил немедленно приступить к съемкам фильма под названием «Magical Mystery Tour». (Идея впервые пришла к нему 5 апреля на борту самолёта, летевшего в США. 11 апреляодноименная песня уже была написана, и Полом были подготовлены наброски сценария.) Конец года группа провела, работая над реализацией этой идеи. Фильм, премьера которого прошла 26 декабря на BBC 1, подвергся разрушительной критике. Зато по итогам 1967 года The Beatles получили 4 Грэмми, и все — за Sgt.Pepper: «Альбом года», «Лучшая современная рок-н-ролльная запись», «Лучшая звукозапись года», «Лучшее оформление пластинки»34. В те годы основными местами отдыха Маккартни были — сначала открытый исключительно для рок-музыкантов и приближённой к ним публики клуб «Ad Lib» (Лестер-плейс, 7, над театром Принца Чарльза), затем «Scotch of St James» и «Bag O’Nails». В последнем из них 15 мая 1967 года он познакомился с фотографом Линдой Истман (1941—1998), будущей женой и участницей Wings10. Начало 1968 года The Beatles провели у проповедника транцендентальной медитации Махариши Махеш Йоги вИндии. Маккартни, с самого начала (в отличие от Джорджа и Джона) настроенный скептически, позже говорил: «Махариши — проходимец, мне это сразу было ясно. Единственный плюс от поездки — это десяток хороших песен, которые мы там написали»37. Одна из них, «Lady Madonna», вышла на А-стороне сингла (от 15 марта), возглавившего хит-парады по обе стороны Атлантики. Тем не менее, спустя 40 лет, в апреле 2009 года, Пол и Ринго приняли участие в благотворительном концерте в поддержку широкого применения транцендентальной медитациив школах по всему миру38394041. 30 августа синглом вышла «Hey Jude» (с ленноновской «Revolution» на обороте), одна из самых известных песен Маккартни, записанная при участии 40 музыкантов симфонического оркестра. Сингл стал всемирным бестселлером: его общий тираж в 1968 году составил 6 миллионов экземпляров. «Hey Jude, песня о Джулиане (Ленноне — сыне Джона от первого брака, к которому Пол был привязан), — гораздо более трогательная элегия о ребёнке, брошенном родителями, чем всё созданное Джоном за годы сольного творчества», — писал в 1985 году журнал Musician37. Последние годы The Beatles 22 ноября 1968 года вышел «Белый альбом» The Beatles, который (согласно «Книге рекордов Гиннесса») до самого конца XX века удерживал американский рекорд как самый быстро распродаваемый музыкальный альбом. Идея поместить оба диска в совершенно белый конверт принадлежала Полу Маккартни37. Согласно другой версии автором идеи был дизайнер Ричард Хэмилтон, вместе с которым Пол оформил и плакат-вкладыш42. В числе наиболее известных песен Маккартни в этом альбоме — Back in the U.S.S.R., а также «Helter Skelter». Вторая из них, записанная группой 18 июля 1968 года, по-прежнему сохраняет неофициальный «титул» самой скандально известной песни The Beatles, поскольку вдохновила Чарльза Мэнсона (как тот сам утверждал) на совершение преступлений. (Хантер Дэвис, однако, писал, что банда, совершая свои злодеяния, распевала совсем другую песню Маккартни, «Magical Mystery Tour».) Вместе с тем, «Helter Skelter» (созданная как своего рода ответ Питу Таунсенду, который незадолго до этого хвалился «тяжестью» своей «I Can See for Miles») вошла в историю и как одна из первыххард-роковых композиций. В 1987 году журнал Metal Hammer назвал эту песню в числе пяти лучших, из написанных в стиле hard and heavy37. 2 января 1969 года начались съёмки фильма «Let It Be». Инициатором мероприятия стал Пол Маккартни, собравший коллег в офисе Apple и призвавший их отказаться от безделья. («Я сказал им: Парни, давайте! Мы не можем стоять на месте. Мы должны сделать нечто, ведь мы же Битлз!») В конечном итоге оказалось, что именно в процессе работы над фильмом (по словам самого Пола) «группа стала распадаться на части»43. «Этот фильм поставлен Полом для Пола. Вот главная причина распада „Битлз“… Нам всем надоело быть музыкантами второго плана для Пола. Это началось после смерти Брайана: в фокусе объективов оказался Пол, остальных игнорировали. Мы это чувствовали. Пол — Бог, а остальные валяются где-то рядом43», — говорил Джон Леннон после американской премьеры, состоявшейся 2 мая. Раскол в The Beatles оформился окончательно 28 февраля 1969 года, когда Джон Леннон предложил своего персонального менеджера Алана Кляйна на роль менеджера группы. Маккартни, наслышанный (прежде всего, от Мика Джаггера) о сомнительных аферах Кляйна, был единственным битлом, категорически возражавшим. Джон, Джордж и Ринго настояли на своем и, как выяснилось позже, совершили катастрофическую ошибку (в 1973 году они подали в суд на Кляйна, обвинив его в финансовых махинациях)43. 31 июля 1969 года The Beatles завершили работу над Abbey Road, своим предпоследним альбомом. Работа над ним проходила в крайне тягостной атмосфере. «Это была не прежняя, мимолетная тяжесть, …в которой ты всегда ощущал какое-то для себя пространство; нет, это была тяжесть серьёзная, болезненная, места в себе уже не оставлявшая и вызывавшая большой дискомфорт», — вспоминал Маккартни44. Вышедший 26 августа, Abbey Roadпо итогам 1969 года получил Grammy — за продюсерское мастерство, в номинации «Best engeneered non-classical recording»45. 8 мая 1970 года в Англии вышел последний битловский студийный альбом, Let It Be, с материалом, записанным годом ранее. Как и во всех альбомах второй половины 60-х годов Пол Маккартни здесь — основной автор: ему принадлежат «Let It Be», «Long and Winding Road», «Get Back», «I’ve Got a Feeling», «Two of Us». Об истории создания «Let It Be» (вышедшей синглом 6 марта), одной из своих самых знаменитых песен, Маккартни рассказывал46: 31 декабря 1970 года Пол Маккартни через своих адвокатов начал процесс о расторжении партнерства «Битлз» и подал иск против Алана Кляйна, Джона Леннона, Ринго Старра и Джорджа Харрисона. Он считал, что ситуация, в которой оказались бывшие участники группы, не имела другого решения8. Сольная карьера Разрыв с коллегами по «Битлз» произвёл крайне тягостное впечатление на Маккартни (Линда утверждала даже, что — «распад The Beatles разрушил» его)47. Уединившись с семьёй на отдалённой ферме Хай-парк неподалёку от Кемпбелтауна на западном побережье Шотландии, Пол некоторое время вёл жизнь отшельника на крошечной территории: «Две спальни и кухня, всё на одном этаже, не то чтобы грязные — но и очень уж чистыми их назвать было нельзя. Но для нас это было идеальное место, потому что находилось вдали от всего. Никто туда проникнуть не мог: а если уж проникал, то очень пугался»48. «Я был совершенно опустошён. Впервые в жизни ощутил себя выброшенным на свалку. Это было ужасное чувство разочарования и ощущение того, что ты больше никому не нужен, душу заполнила пустота»47, — вспоминал он. Маккартни говорил позже, что то были едва ли не худшие дни в его жизни: он пристрастился к алкоголю и наркотикам. «Спасением, как всегда, явилась музыка», — замечал он, добавляя: «Семья… не просто помогла, она спасла меня. Был бы один — пустился бы во все тяжкие, и это бы не помогло. В домашней же обстановке всё как-то само собой обустроилось»48. Огромную роль в его возрождении сыграла Линда. Дэнни Сейвелл (участник Wings) считал, что, если бы не жена, Пол не вышел бы из депрессии. «Именно она подняла его на ноги после того, как ему пришлось судиться с остальными битлами. Его сердце было разбито. Он остался бы в Шотландии и там бы попросту спился. Это она сказала ему: 'Ну-ка, вперед!..'»49. В марте 1970 года Пол вернулся из уединения с материалом своего первого сольного альбома, записанного на четырёхдорожечной аппаратуре от EMI. В апреле 1970 года альбом McCartney поднялся на вершину списков Биллборда50; здесь он продержался 3 недели и стал впоследствии дважды платиновым) и достиг #2 в Британии.Ram (1971), записывавшийся 10 января — 15 марта в нью-йоркской студии Columbia Records, вышел уже как совместная работа Пола и Линды Маккартни. Альбом, участие в котором принял Нью-Йоркский филармонический оркестр, возглавил британский хит-парад был вторым в США. Синглами из него вышли «Another Day» (#2 Великобритания, #5 США) и «Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey» (#1 США). Последний, кроме того, по итогам года удостоился Grammy в номинации «Лучшее вокальное исполнение»51. Реакция прессы на два первых сольных альбома Маккартни была негативной. Джон Леннон выразил общее мнение критиков, назвав первый из них «мусором»49. Кроме того, фрагменты текста песни «Too Many People» и оформления обратной стороны обложки''Ram'' (с двумя совокупляющимися жуками, вызвавшими в прессе инсинуации по поводу «намёка на то, как к нему относились в Beatles») возмутили Леннона, и он ответил тирадой «How Do You Sleep?», песней из альбома Imagine. Маккартни признавал: «Да, это был серьёзный удар. Стало очень грустно: мы ведь любили друг друга — хотя, на тот момент вряд ли такое можно было бы заподозрить. Но лет с шестнадцати мы были очень близкими друзьями. И вдруг — такой странный поворот. Едва столкнулись на деловом фронте, как вцепились в глотки друг другу»48. Wings: 1971—198 Основная статья: Wings Маккартни был вполне самодостаточным музыкантом, однако он остро нуждался в группе, о чём признавался позже Дэнни Лейну. «Его неуверенность в себе была очевидна — говорил последний. — Потому что, когда пытаешься сделать что-то после 'Битлз'… что, вообще, можно тут сделать?»49. Некоторое время Маккартни пытался реализовать идею создания супергруппы, при участии Эрика Клэптона. Когда неосуществимость её стала очевидной, он пошёл по другому пути49. В августе 1971 года с Линдой, гитаристом Денни Лейном (экс-Moody Blues) и Дэнни Сэйвеллом Пол Маккартни основал супергруппу Wings49. Он вспоминал48: Декларировав полное равноправие музыкантов, Маккартни оставил за собой право решающего слова в студии49(«…потому что, если ты — парень из Beatles, иначе и быть не может»), но с самого начала Wings задумывались как командный проект48. Насмешки по поводу участия в группе жены, которая, очевидно, не обладала выдающимися музыкальными способностями, его не беспокоили. «Она держалась молодцом, — вспоминал Пол. — Просто мы хотели быть всегда вместе и считали: кто смеет нам запретить быть вместе и в группе?»48. Дебютный альбом группы Wild Life был сдержанно принят критикой, но по итогам года журнал Record World назвал Пола и Линду лучшим дуэтом51. Из трёх синглов группы 1972 года два оказались запрещёнными на Би-Би-Си: «Give Ireland Back to the Irish» (он был посвящён событиям «Кровавого воскресенья» в Ирландии) и «Hi Hi Hi» (цензоров смутила строчка: «Я хочу, чтобы ты легла в постель и приготовилась к моей телесной пушке»)5253. Говоря о первой из этих песен, Маккартни признавал, что несколько необдуманно отступил здесь от своего кредо. «Мне всегда удавались песни в основе своей эмоциональные. Как 'Eleanor Rigby', об одиночестве. Или песни о любви, как 'Maybe I’m Amazed'. Это — моя сильная сторона. Мне бы и хотелось побольше написать песен протеста, но просто нет во мне этого дара… Были моменты когда я жаловался по поводу той или иной ситуации: 'Give Ireland Back to the Irish', 'Big Boy Bickering', — но вряд ли эти песни входят в число моих лучших»54, — признавался он в 2010 году. В августе 1972 года Пол, Линда и Денни Сэйвелл были арестованы в Швеции за хранение наркотиков и позже оштрафованы (на 800 фунтов стерлингов)55. После того как музыканты признались, что коноплю получают по почте из Лондона, британская полиция произвела облаву на двух шотландских фермах Маккартни и уничтожила там все конопляные посадки52. Впоследствии (8 марта 1973 года в городе Кэмпбелтауне, Шотландия) Пол и Линда были оштрафованы ещё и на 100 фунтов каждый56. Пол и Линда Маккартни на концерте Wings, 1976 год Альбом Red Rose Speedway (#4 Великобритания, #1 США), как и предшествовавший ему сингл «My Love» (#9 UK), вышел как релиз Paul McCartney & Wings56. 16 апреля 1973 года Маккартни выступил в телевизионном музыкальном варьете «James Paul McCartney», а затем с участниками Wings записал музыкальную тему для Бонд-фильма «Live and Let Die»: так возобновилось его сотрудничество с Джорджем Мартином (автором саундтрека), аранжировавшим и спродюсировавшим эту запись57. Трек «Live and Let Die» 1 июня (18 июня — в США) вышел синглом и поднялся до #2 в США и Канаде (#7 — в Великобритании)58. Два эти релиза подняли реноме музыканта в прессе, которая при этом сохранила к нему критичное отношение. Во многом Маккартни, как сам признавался впоследствии, страдал от собственных неординарных решений: много лет спустя он признавался, что не может понять, как мог выпустить синглом такой, например, трек, как «Mary Had a Little Lamb» (#9 UK, 1972)49. Осенью 1973 года Пол Маккартни с группой (состав которой покинули Маккалох и Сейвелл) отправился записывать новый альбом в Нигерию59. Здесь ему пришлось самому исполнить партии ударных, причем впоследствии эту работу высоко оценил сам Кит Мун. В Нигерии чету Маккартни поджидали потрясения: в какой-то момент они подверглись вооружённому ограблению, позже Пол перенес тяжелый приступ бронхиальной астмы, сопровождавшийся обмороком56. Band on the Run (вновь подписанный Paul McCartney and Wings) возглавил основные мировые хит-парады и журналом Rolling Stone был назван «альбомом года», опередив в списке The Dark Side of the Moon5660. В 1973 году, когда все юридические процедуры, связанные с наследием The Beatles, были завершены, Пол упомянул в прессе о возможности воссоединения группы. «Думаю, все мы решили, что уже сделали все, что могли. Что ещё мы могли бы сделать <вместе>? Записать ещё несколько песен, добавить последнюю главу? Сколько это могло бы продолжаться? И разве не было бы это печальным зрелищем?»48, — позже говорил он. 28 марта 1974 года впервые после распада «Битлз» Леннон и Маккартни сыграли вместе в лос-анджелесской Burkbank Studios, исполнив «Midnight Special». 1 апреля джэм был продолжен: Джон, Пол, Кейт Мун, Харри Нилссон и группа сессионных музыкантов исполнили «Lucille», «Stand By Me» и попурри песен Сэма Кука61. Позже (под заголовком A Toot and a Snore in '74) эти записи были выпущены бутлегом. В апреле 1974 года вместе с обновлённым составом Wings Пол Маккарни обосновался в Нэшвилле, Теннесси. Здесь — при участии Чета Эткинса, Флойда Крамера, Вассар Клементс и вокальной группы Cate Sisters — был спонтанно создан новый проект, Country Hams5660. Группа записала три песни, включая композицию Маккартни-отца «Walking in the Park With Eloise», которая в октябре 1974 года вышла синглом. О том, что Маккартни к нему имеет отношение, мало кто знал, и релиз (который EMI сочла «неофициальным») замечен не был. В 1982 году, когда Пол включил эту песню в список своих самых любимых (для программы серии «Desert Island Disk»), сингл был перевыпущен62. В мае 1975 года вышли — сначала сингл «Listen to What the Man Said» (#6 Великобритания, #1 США), затем альбом''Venus and Mars'', который тут же возглавил основные хит-парады мира. 24 марта, празднуя завершение работы над пластинкой, Пол и Линда Маккартни собрали звёздную вечеринку на борту лайнера «Queen Mary» с участием ритм-энд-блюзовой группы The Meters, а также Боба Дилана, Led Zeppelin, Джорджа Харрисона и др. Этот спонтанный концерт впоследствии вышел под заголовком Live on the Queen Mary63. Месяц спустя Маккартни за 40 тысяч фунтов приобрел поместье Уотерфолл в селении Рай, графство Сассекс, которое на долгие годы стало его основной резиденцией64. Концерт Wings, 1976 год. Джимми Маккалох (слева) и Пол Маккартни В январе 1976 года в студии Abbey Road Пол Маккартни приступил к работе над новым альбомом, а 20 марта с Wings начал европейский этап грандиозного мирового турне. За два дня до этого он узнал о кончине своего отца, но, проявив необычайную выдержку, не стал говорить об этом музыкантам, чтобы не срывать намеченные выступления65. Вышедший в марте альбом Wings at the Speed of Sound в течение более двух месяцев возглавлял американские чарты, а позже оказался на #17 в списке 25 самых популярных альбомов десятилетия66. Вскоре после выхода тройного концертного альбома Wings Over America, возглавившего хит-парад США), журнал Rolling Stone признал Маккартни лучшим исполнителем 1976 года67. 1977 начался для Маккартни завершением шестилетней тяжбы с Алленом Кляйном и Beatles. На эмоциональном подъёме он принялся записывать два альбома: сольник Денни Лейна Holly Days (он вышел 6 мая) и сборник инструментальных версий песен, вошедших в альбом Ram. Альбом Thrillington, выпущенный 29 апреля под псевдонимом Перси Триллз, остался практически незамеченным68. Маккартни признался, что является автором этой мистификации, лишь в 1994 году в интервью Марку Льюисону (журнал Club Sandwich). Выяснилось, что диск был записан в октябре-ноябре 1971 года на студии Abbey Road во время работы над альбомом Wild Life69. 11 ноября 1977 года (в Англии, 4 ноября — в США) вышел сингл «Mull of Kintyre» (с «Girl’s School» на обороте), ознаменовавший коммерческий пик сольной карьеры Маккартни. В Британии он побил все коммерческие рекорды, включая битловские, 9 недель возглавлял списки, разошёлся тиражом, превысившим 2,5 миллиона экземпляров. Относительная неудача в США (#39) «Girl’s School» (выставленной там на А-сторону) дала повод Маккартни не возобновлять контракт с Capitol и перейти на Columbia Records69. В отличие от альбома London Town (#2 Великобритания, #4 США), тепло принятого критикой, которая отметила необычные, насыщенные диалектом кокни тексты Маккартни70, Back to the Egg (#4 Великобритания, #8 США) имел сравнительно скромный успех: его Маккартни впоследствии называл одной из своих главных неудач71. Однако за композицию «Rockestra Theme» (в записи которой принимали участие, в числе прочих, Пит Таунсенд, Джон Бонэм,Джон Пол Джонс и Дэвид Гилмор) он вновь получил Грэмми, а музыкальные критики впоследствии оценивали альбом достаточно высоко71. Согласно условиям нового контракта с Columbia гонорар Маккартни за каждый новый альбом с этих пор должен был составлять 2 миллиона долларов: это сделало его на тот момент самым высокооплачиваемым артистом в мире72. 3 ноября 1979 года в лондонском клубе Les Ambassadeurs состоялось чествование Пола Маккартни, который незадого до этого был включён в Книгу рекордов Гиннесса как «самый выдающийся композитор всех времен и народов»: автор (на тот момент) 43 песен, разошедшихся более чем миллионным тиражом, и обладатель 60 золотых дисков (42 — с Beatles, 17 — с Wings, 1 — с Билли Престоном)71. В том же месяце вышел в свет первый начиная с 1971 года сольный сингл Маккартни «Wonderful Christmastime» (с инструментальной композицией «Rudolph the Red-Nose Reggae» на обороте)73. В декабре 1979 года по личной просьбе генерального секретаря ООН Курта Вальдхайма Пол Маккартни организовал серию благотворительных концертов в пользу народа Кампучии, пострадавшего от засухи. Результатом этого мероприятия явился телефильм «Rock for Kampuchea», а также двойной концертный альбом''Concert for the People of Kampuchea'', записанный Крисом Томасом. В мае 1980 года за организацию концертов в пользу народа Кампучии Маккартни получил Ivor Novello Special Award74. McCartney III Вслед за синглом «Coming Up» (#2 UK, #1 US) в мае 1980 года вышел McCartney II (#1 Великобритания, #3 США): этот альбом Маккартни записал самостоятельно, сыграв на всех инструментах, главным из которых стал для негосинтезатор. Первоначально пластинка задумывалась как двойной альбом экспериментальной электронной музыки, но от этой идеи EMI в конечном итоге Маккартни отговорили75. Оригинальный вариант был выпущен бутлегом. Выпуску альбома предшествовал арест Маккартни в Японии 16 января 1980 года. 11 концертов Wings были отменены, и Маккартни пришлось выплатить 1 миллион 800 тысяч фунтов промоутерам в качестве компенсации за убытки7. В октябре 1980 года в кентской студии Finston Manor Пол Маккартни подготовил (так и не изданный) сборник Hot Hits, Cold Cuts (песни Wings 1972—1979 годов, в свое время оставшиеся незавершенными) и записал звуковую дорожку к мультфильму «Rupert the Bear»74. Смерть Джона Леннона. Распад Wings Как вспоминал Маккартни, его отношения с Джоном Ленноном к концу 1970-х годов в целом наладились, но оставались неровными. Пол говорил, что часто звонил Леннону, но никогда не мог быть уверен в том, что будет благосклонно принят. Однажды в ответ на свое приветствие он услышал: «Да у тебя на уме только пицца и всякие сказки!» («You’re all pizza and fairytales!»). Если верить Мэй Пэнг, любовнице Леннона, тот ещё во время «уик-энда в забытьи», проведенного с ней, выражал намерение встретиться с Маккартни и записаться, однако, воссоединившись с Йоко, отказался от этой затеи. 13 августа 1980 года Маккартни, находясь на Карибах, позвонил Джону Леннону в Нью-Йорк, но секретарша (по указанию Йоко) ответила, что того нет дома (что было неправдой). Между тем, продюсер Джек Дуглас, работавший над альбомом Double Fantasy, говорил: «Насколько я помню, в те дни Джон говорил мне, что не прочь пересечься с Полом и попробовать сделать что-нибудь вместе». Так не состоялась встреча, которая могла бы многое изменить в судьбе двух музыкантов74. Последний телефонный разговор между Полом и Джоном состоялся в сентябре 1980 года: он был дружеским и спокойным. И всё же Маккартни впоследствии сожалел, что так и не встретился со своим старым другом, чтобы наконец уладить все разногласия. Разговор по телефону касался в основном семьи Джона, который, как вспоминал Пол, радовался жизни и строил планы насчет своей дальнейшей карьеры74. В день смерти Джона Леннона Маккартни работал над песней «Rainclouds». Убийство его потрясло: 6 января 1981 года состоялась последняя студийная сессия Wings. Как говорил Лоуренс Джубер (в интервью журналу Beatlefan), «…смерть Джона отбила у Пола охоту к концертной деятельности, ведь ему приходилось бы каждые 10 минут вздрагивать, ожидая, что какой-нибудь придурок выстрелит в него из пистолета». 27 апреля 1981 года было официально объявлено о роспуске группы76. 1981—1984 В 1981 году Пол Маккартни и продюсер Джордж Мартин приступили к записи очередного альбома в студии Air на острове Монтсеррат. Участие в этих сессиях приняли ударник Дэйв Мэттакс (Dave Mattacks), бас-гитарист Стэнли Кларк (англ.), сменивший Мэттакса Стив Гэдд (Steve Gadd), Эрик Стюарт, Энди Маккей, а также Карл Перкинс(спевший с Полом дуэтом «Get It») и Стиви Уандер («What’s That Your Doing» и «Ebony and Ivory»)77. Также в 1981 году Маккартни принял участие в записи посвященной Джону Леннону песни Джорджа Харрисона «All Those Years Ago» — с Харрисоном, Ринго Старром и Элтоном Джоном76. Tug of War Альбом Tug of War вышел 26 апреля 1982 года, возглавил (как и сингл из него «Ebony and Ivory») хит-парады по обе стороны океана, был прекрасно принят критикой и в целом считается лучшим в сольной карьере Маккартни после''Band on the Run''77. Заглавный трек имел антивоенную направленность (Маккартни говорил, что попытался выразить в нём протест против новой волны английского милитаризма)76. Одна из песен альбома, «Here Today», была посвящена памяти Джона Леннона78. В июне 1982 года Маккартни приобрел в собственность мельницу постройки XVIII века и земельный участок, примыкавший к его поместью в Сассексе. Впоследствии здесь он оборудовал домашнюю студию звукозаписи. Незадолго до этого у него появился шанс осуществить намного более важную покупку. Лью Грейд предложил Полу и Йоко Оно за 20 миллионов (на двоих) выкупить права на песни Леннона-Маккартни, находившиеся во владении издательской компании Northern Songs. Йоко сочла цену завышенной, и проект не осуществился78. Начало 1983 года чета Маккартни провела в обществе Майкла Джексона, который прибыл из США, чтобы сняться в клипе к совместной работе «The Man» (до этого дуэт выпустил синглами «The Girl is Mine», ставшую первым синглом культового альбома Джексона Thriller, и игровую «Say, Say, Say», на которую также был снят видеоклип). 10 февраля чета Маккартни с Джексоном посетили вторую церемонию вручения Brit Awards в отеле Grosvenor, где Пол победил в номинации «Лучший британский артист 1982 года», а Джордж Мартин и Джефф Эмерик получили награду за звукорежиссёрскую работу над альбомом Tug of War79. Маккартни вспоминал, что именно в этот день дал множество советов Джексону относительно ведения бизнеса, сделав упор на роково́м пункте: «Подумай о том, чтобы приобрести права на какую-нибудь музыку». При следующей встрече с Маккартни, уже в США, Джексон стал шутить: «Я куплю твои песни!» Два года спустя Джексон с благодарностью воспользовался некогда полученным советом и скупил авторские права на песни Битлз за $47,5 млн. Исключение составили «Love Me Do» и «P.S. I Love You» (собственность Маккартни), а также «Please, Please Me», «Ask Me Why» и «Don’t Bother Me» (собственность первого издателя битловских композиций Дика Джеймса)80. Маккартни не раз отзывался об этом поступке как о предательстве. Кроме того… «Не очень приятно отправляться на гастроли, зная, что придется платить кому-то за исполнение собственных песен», — говорил Пол в 2006 году81. Pipes of Peace| править исходный текст В мае 1983 года Пол получил Ivor Novello Award за «Ebony and Ivory» в номинации «Международный хит года», альбом Tug of War получил премию Bambi от германской Фонографической академии. 31 октября 1983 года в Англии и США вышел альбом Pipes of Peace (#2 Великобритания, #15 США), куда вошли и дуэты с Джексоном («Say, Say, Say», «The Man»). Сингл «Pipes of Peace» возглавил британский хит-парад, параллельно «Say, Say, Say» вышел на вершину американских чартов. В ноябре режиссёр Кейт Макмиллан снял клип к «Pipes of Peace» с антивоенным сюжетом. Маккартни впоследствии говорил, что это его любимый (собственный) клип всех времён. В 1984 году Пол Маккартни написал сценарий и создал саундтрек к фильму «Передай привет Брод-стрит» («Give My Regards to Broad Street»), снявшись в главной роли. Фильм не имел успеха82, но звуковая дорожка к нему возглавила британские альбомные чарты, как и сингл «No More Lonely Nights» (вскоре песня, чаще других звучавшая на американском радио в этом году, удостоилась за это специальной награды от ASCAP)83. Продюсер Джордж Мартин в ходе работы над фильмом и альбомом (со слов журналистки Джоан Гудман) так говорил о Маккартни: Ноябрьский сингл «We All Stand Together», подписанный Paul McCartney and the Frog Chorus (композиция к мультфильму «Rupert and the Frog Song»), поднялся в Британии до #3. Позднее песня получила награду Ivor Novello в номинации «Лучшая песня для фильма в 1984 году», а мультфильм был награждён как лучший анимационный фильм года Британской академией кино и телевидения. В ноябре 1984 года Маккартни получил от ливерпульского муниципалитета высшую награду — «Freedom of the City», став таким образом единственным жителем Ливерпуля, которого удостоили этой премии дважды84. Выпущенный год спустя синглом «Spies Like Us» с песней из одноимённой комедии поднялся до #7 в США и стал юбилейным (сотым) хитом Маккартни в списках «Биллборда» (из них 65 — в составе «Битлз»). Сингл (выпущенный в комплекте с ремиксами, один из которых сделала любимая электронная группа Маккартни Art of Noise) стал и его последним американским хитом80. 1985—1993 13 июля 1985 года Пол Маккартни принял участие в лондонском концерте Live Aid, исполнив «Let It Be». Прибыв на концерт в одиночестве, без команды техников, он впоследствии называл своё выступление перед 90 тысячами зрителей «кошмаром». После выступления Queen (его выходу предшествовавшего) вся аппаратура оказалась отключена — о чём Маккартни узнал, лишь начав петь «Let It Be» под аккомпанемент безмолвного фортепиано80. В октябре 1985 года Маккартни вернулся в Capitol, заключив с компанией контракт на распространение пластинок в Америке. Тем временем 14 ноября в Англии на Virgin вышел мультфильм «Rupert and The Frog Song» (с клипами на песни Линды «Seaside Woman» и «Oriental Nightfish»). Эта видеокассета установила рекорд, за месяц разойдясь 130-тысячным тиражом. «Rupert and The Frog Song» был признан популярнейшим в Англии мультфильмом следующего, 1986 года83. 20 июня 1986 года Пол Маккартни выступил на благотворительном концерте Prince’s Trust Birthday Party Concert (на стадионе Уэмбли), где — под аккомпанемент участников Dire Straits, Фила Коллинза, Рэя Купера, Эрика Клэптона, Брайана Адамса — исполнил «Long Tall Sally», «I Saw Her Standing There» и «Get Back» (последнюю — в дуэте сТиной Тёрнер)83. Коллинз, кроме того, принял участие в записи следующего альбома Маккартни, Press to Play (#8 Великобритания, #30 США). Соавтором шести (из десяти) песен пластинки стал Эрик Стюарт (участник 10cc, знакомый с Beatles ещё с начала 1960-х годов, когда играл в «Каверне» в составе группы The Minbenders)85. При том, что альбом, записанный с продюсером Хью Пэджемом (известным по сотрудничеству с Genesis), в коммерческом отношении оказался почти провальным, пресса приняла его благосклонно, отметив мастерство Маккартни-аранжировщика и необычно агрессивное звучание некоторых песен (в частности, «Angry»)83. Позже музыкальная критика изменила мнение о пластинке к худшему: по мнению Теда Дойла (Q'') он может поспорить с «Хором лягушек» за звание худшей пластинки Пола Маккартни всех времён49. В 1987 EMI выпустила альбом «All the Best!», первый сборник хитов Маккартни. В 1988 Пол (сначала только в СССР) выпустил сборник рок-н-ролльных кавер-версий ''Снова в СССР, в США и Европе изданный лишь три года спустя86. Примерно в это же время началось сотрудничество Маккартни с Элвисом Костелло: две песни, рождённые в этом союзе, — «Veronica» и «My Brave Face» — вошли в альбом Костелло Spike и альбом Маккартни Flowers in the Dirt(соответственно). Вторая из них возглавила британский хит-парад в 1989 году. Позднее оба музыканта объединили усилия для работы над Mighty Like a Rose (альбомом Костелло) и альбомом Маккартни Off the Ground (1993)10. В начале 1990-х годов Пол Маккартни вместе с Харрисоном и Старром занялся работой над документальными фильмами и альбомами серии The Beatles Anthology. В проект вошли три двойных альбома, набранных из альтернативных версий известных песен, концертных записей, а также прежде не издававшихся вещей. Центральной вещью Anthology 1 (1995) стала выпущенная синглом «Free as a Bird» (записанная воссоединившимся трио), «Anthology 2» представил публике вторую и последнюю такую композицию, «Real Love». Продюсером обеих записей стал Джефф Линн, фронтмен Electric Light Orchestra и близкий друг Джорджа Харрисона, участвовавший с ним в группе The Traveling Wilburys10. 1997 — настоящее время Альбом Пола Маккартни Flaming Pie (1997), записанный продюсерами Линном и Мартином поднялся до #2 в Великобритании и США и был номинирован на Грэмми как альбом года. 11 марта 1997 года за вклад в развитие музыки Маккартни получил рыцарское звание и стал сэром Полом Маккартни. Свою награду он посвятил Леннону, Харрисону и Старру, а также всем гражданам Ливерпуля87. В 1999 году Маккартни выпустил сборник рок-н-ролльных стандартов Run Devil Run и был введен (как соло-исполнитель) в Зал славы рок-н-ролла. В мае 2000 года Маккартни стал членом Британской академии композиторов и поэтов-песенников. Гай Флетчер, председатель этой академии, отметил роль, которую сыграл Пол в развитии всей британской популярной музыки88. Альбом Driving Rain (2001) был посвящен Хизер Миллс, которая стала его женой 11 июня 2002 года. Почти одновременно вышел и посвященный Линде альбом A Garland for Linda, восемь композиций для которого написали восемь разных современных композиторов. Все средства от продажи пластинки были направлены в благотворительный фонд «The Garland Appeal», оказывающий финансовую помощь раковым больным89. В 2001 году вышел документальный фильм «Wingspan: An Intimate Portrait», куда вошли многие фотографии и фотокадры, сделанные Линдой, а также интервью Пола, данное дочери Мэри (той самой, которая ещё ребёнком попала на заднюю обложку альбома McCartney). В том же году Пол написал основную тему к фильму «Ванильное небо», номинированную на Оскара90. 11 сентября 2001 года Маккартни, находясь в аэропорту имени Кеннеди, стал свидетелем террористической атаки на Всемирный торговый центр. Потрясенный увиденным, он организовал благотворительный «Концерт для Нью-Йорка» («The Concert for New York City»), состоявшийся 20 октября. В ноябре того же года стало ясно, что дниДжорджа Харрисона сочтены. Пол провел многие часы у постели своего друга в особняке Холливуд-Хиллз, где доживал последние дни Харрисон. 29 ноября Джордж скончался, а ровно год спустя Маккартни сыграл одну из его самых известных песен «Something» на «Концерте для Джорджа» («Concert for George»). Пол Маккартни на концерте в 2004 году В 2002 году Пол Маккартни начал всемирное турне «Back In The World», в ходе которого впервые посетил Россию и 24 мая 2003 года выступил с концертом наКрасной площади в Москве. По сей день этот концерт остаётся единственным концертом западной рок-звезды на Красной площади — все остальные, заявленные таковыми, проводились на Васильевском спуске. За день до концерта тогдашний Президент России В. В. Путин сопровождал музыканта с супругой во время их прогулки по площади и Кремлю и принял их в своей кремлёвской резиденции. В июне 2004 года Пол выступил хедлайнером на фестивале в Гластонбери, а затем 20 июня в рамках 04 Summer Tour выступил в Санкт-Петербурге наДворцовой площади. По некоторым подсчётам, этот концерт стал трёхтысячным в карьере Пола9192. 2 июля 2005 года Пол открыл и завершил концерт Live 8 в Гайд-парке, исполнив вместе с группой U2 песню «Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band». 13 ноября2005 года после завершения концерта Маккартни в Анахайме, Калифорния, была установлена спутниковая связь с международной космической станцией, и музыкант сыграл специально для космонавтов Билла Макартура и Валерия Токарева песни «Good Day Sunshine» и «English Tea». В 2005 году вышел Chaos and Creation in the Backyard записанный с продюсером Найджелом Годричем, — последний альбом Маккартни для EMI. Год спустя сам альбом и песня из него, «Jenny Wren», были номинированы на «Грэмми»93. В июле 2006 года начался и 17 марта 2008 года завершился бракоразводный процесс, инициированный Маккартни: Миллс своими выпадами против бывшего мужа вызвала в прессе скандал94. 18 июня 2006 года Маккартни отпраздновал свой 64-й день рождения, в своё время «предсказанный» песней «When I’m Sixty-Four»: этот день рождения был отпразднован фанатами группы и Пола во всем мире. В том же году Пол Маккартни впервые выступил на церемонии вручения Грэмми: «Numb/Encore» и «Yesterday» он исполнил с рэперомДжеем Зи и группой Linkin Park. 21 марта 2007 года Маккартни покинул EMI и заключил контракт с Hear Music, принадлежащей корпорацииStarbucks, став первым исполнителем в каталоге лейбла. 4 июня вышел его первый здесь 21-сольный альбом''Memory Almost Full'', в поддержку которого отыграл несколько «секретных концертов» в Лондоне, Нью-Йорке и Лос-Анджелесе95. 13 ноября 2007 года вышел бокс-сет из трех DVD «The McCartney Years», куда вошли живые записи, закулисные съемки и документальный фильм «Creating Chaos at Abbey Road» (2005). В феврале 2008 года Маккартни был номинирован на BRIT Award за исторический вклад в развитие музыки96. 26 мая 2008 года в Йельском университете Маккартни получил почетное звание доктора музыки. 1 июня 2008 года он отыграл концерт на стадионе Энфилд в честь Ливерпуля, ставшего на год культурной столицей Европы97. 14 июня2008 года состоялся бесплатный концерт на Площади Независимости в Киеве, на который собрались около 250 тыс. человек98. 18 июля 2008 года Пол Маккартни неожиданно появился на концерте Билли Джоэла на Shea Stadium ( ). Концерт назывался «Последнее выступление в Ши», так как на 2009 год был намечен снос этого спорткомплекса (примечательно, что именно The Beatles выступали здесь первыми)99. В 2009 году Пол Маккартни был награждён Гершвиновской премией100, а в декабре 2010 года — премией Центра искусств имени Джона Кеннеди (Kennedy Center Award)101102. В 2010 году он продолжил гастрольную деятельность с группой, в составе которой три американца, уроженца Лос-Анджелеса, — гитаристы Брайан Рей (Brian Ray) и Расти Андерсон (Rusty Anderson), ударник Эйб Лабориел-младший (Abe Laboriel Jr.) — и британец, клавишник Пол Уикенс (Paul Wickens)54. 14 декабря 2011 года в рамках турне «On The Run» состоялся концерт Пола Маккартни в Спорткомплексе «Олимпийский» в Москве — третий в России и четвёртый на территории бывшего СССР. 9 февраля 2012 года Пол получил звезду на Аллее славы Голливуда. За неё он поблагодарил всех участников группы The Beatles103. 3 мая Пол вместе с супругой едва не попал в авиакатастрофу104. 8 сентября 2012 года Пол Маккартни получил высшую награду Франции — Орден Почётного легиона (офицер)105. В 2013 году музыкант выпустил новый студийный альбом, New. 19 мая 2014 года стало известно о том, что Пол Маккартни подхватил неизвестный вирус и в связи с этим был вынужден отменить свои запланированные гастроли по Японии106. Сотрудничество Уже с первых лет участия в The Beatles Пол Маккартни много работал для других музыкантов — как под своим именем, так и под псевдонимами. Возможно, самым успешным с коммерческой точки зрения явилось для него сотрудничество с дуэтом Peter & Gordon. Одна из песен Маккартни, исполненная дуэтом, «A World Without Love», поднялась на 1-е место в хит-парадах Великобритании и США10. Однако свой самый знаменитый «подарок» Пол Маккартни преподнёс Rolling Stones, которые 1 ноября 1963 годавыпустили синглом его песню «I Wanna Be Your Man». Правда, Леннон в интервью журналу Hit Parader говорил, что не придавал этой песне значения: «…Действительно сильную песню ведь мы бы им не отдали, так ведь?»107 В середине 60-х годов Маккартни записывался с Beach Boys (10 апреля 1966 года, песни «Vegetables» и «On Top of Old Smokey»), The Chris Barber Band (20 октября 1966 года, сингл «Catcall» с песней, написанной Полом ещё в конце 1959 года), Силлой Блэк (8 марта 1968 года, сингл «Step Inside Love», композиция Маккартни), Полом Джонсом (8 августа 1968 года, «And The Sun Will Shine», при участии Джеффа Бэка), а также Донованом («Atlantis», «Mellow Yellow», 1968), Джеймсом Тейлором («Carolina in My Mind»), The Steve Miller Band («My Dark Hour», 1969) и другими2533. Самые известные продюсерские работы Пола Маккартни 60-х годов — с The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band (сингл I’m the Urban Spaceman, поднявшийся до #4 в Великобритании, — под псевдонимом Apollo С. Vermouth — работать на стороне под собственным именем Полу запрещали условия контракта)8 и Badfinger (дебютный сингл Come and Get It, #4; для группы Пол придумал и название: прежде она называлась Iveys)43. Решающую роль участие Пола Маккартни имело в карьере Мэри Хопкин, которую он «открыл» для британской публики, подписав к Apple и выпустив здесь (в качестве продюсера) два сингла и дебютный альбом43. Плодотворным было сотрудничество Маккартни с Эриком Стюартом, который участвовал в работе над альбомами''Pipes of Peace'' и Press to Play. Маккартни в свою очередь написал для его группы 10cc песни «Don’t Break the Promises» (альбом …Meanwhile, 1992) и «Yvonne’s the One» (альбом Mirror Mirror, 1995). Оркестровая и симфоническая музыка| править исходный текст Начало 1990-х годов для Пола Маккартни было связано с частичным переходом из поп-жанров в сферы, связанные с классической музыкой. В 1991 году по заказу ливерпульского Королевского музыкального общества, готовившегося отпраздновать свое 150-летие, Пол Маккартни совместно с Карлом Дэвисом создал «Ливерпульскую Ораторию», премьера которой состоялась в ливерпульском соборе англиканской церкви. 18 ноября состоялась американская премьера в Карнеги-Холле: оркестром руководил Карл Дэвис. Двойной альбом с записями концерта был выпущен EMI Classics и возглавил хит-парады классической музыки10. В 1995 году Пол Маккартни написал фортепианную пьесу «A Leaf»; 23 марта в Лондоне, в Сент-Джеймсском дворце, на благотворительном концерте An Evening With Paul McCartney and Friends в присутствии принца Чарльза она была исполнена Аней Алексеевой, золотой медалисткой Королевского музыкального колледжа108. Позднее принц Уэльский присвоил Полу Маккартни звание почетного члена Королевского музыкального колледжа. К классическому жанру относятся и три других его альбома: «Standing Stone» (1997), «Working Classical» (1999) и «Ecce Cor Meum» (2006)88. В феврале 2011 года стало известно, что Пол Маккартни написал первый в своей музыкальной карьере балет — романтическую сказку «Океанское царство» (англ. Ocean’s Kingdom), действие которой происходит в двух королевствах, земном и подводном. Премьера спектакля в хореографии Питера Мартинсаen и в исполнении труппыНью-Йорк Сити балет состоялась 22 сентября 2011 года109. В 2012 году за партитуру этого балета Пол Маккартни был номинирован на приз «Бенуа танца». Отзывы критики Первые три года сольной карьеры Пола Маккартни принесли в целом неровные результаты49. Дебютный альбом 1970 года, представлявший собой коллекцию, скорее, зарисовок, нежели полноценных песенных композиций, прессой был встречен насмешливо, а Джон Леннон назвал его «мусором» («rubbish»)49. В ретроспективе''McCartney'' с его «домашними» простотой и спонтанностью110 стал оцениваться много выше; и всё же он (согласно Allmusic) представил слушателям не так уж много песен, которые могли бы считаться «полноправной маккартниевской классикой». В числе последних неизменно называлась «Maybe I’m Amazed», по общему мнению, самая заметная на пластинке111. Как отмечал другой рецензент, вопрос: «Зачем нужно было умирать The Beatles, если такой вот жизнью зажил McCartney?» — эта пластинка оставила без ответа112. Второй альбом Ram, записанный Полом и Линдой с группой приглашённых музыкантов, был встречен критикой почти так же враждебно49; Роберт Кристгау назвал материал его очень легковесным, пренебрежительно отозвавшись и об одной из центральных вещей, «Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey»113. В ретроспективе этот релиз считается «классическим», но и рецензент Allmusic (давший ему оценкку 5/5) признаёт: Маккартни (в отличие от Леннона и Харрисона) своими первыми двумя альбомами не оправдал ожиданий поклонников The Beatles114. Создание Wings не изменило положение дел. Альбом Wild Life лишь спустя сорок лет был признан оригинальным экспериментом в минимализме; в 1971 году он явился для фэнов и критиков сильнейшим разочарованием. Журнал''Rolling Stone'' назвал его «пустым, вялым, бессильным, банальным и тусклым»49. Те же тенденции критика отмечала и во втором альбоме группы, Red Rose Speedway, альбоме, имевшем яркие моменты, но в целом неровном. В 1970 году Джон Леннон заметил, что «Пол способен на сильную вещь, только нужно хорошенько его напугать». В каком-то смысле его слова оказались пророческими: записанный в Нигерии, в атмосфере страха и непредсказуемости, Band on the Run был восторженно принят прессой как первый альбом, в котором автор сумел подняться до уровня, достигнутого им в The Beatles. Прежде скептически настроенный Rolling Stone высказался о пластинке восторженно, назвав её «лучшим из всего, что выпустили четверо музыкантов, прежде называвшие себя The Beatles». Согласился с этим и Джон Леннон, признавший: «Band on the Run — великолепный альбом». «Это был мой триумф над критиками», — позже говорил Пол Маккартни49. Venus and Mars, альбом, в котором впервые появились следы действительно коллективного творчества ансамбля (что сказалось в структуре, общем темпе, настроении)115, стал, по мнению Р. Кристгау, «едва ли не самым милым» в наследии Маккартни116. В целом пластинка была встречена с одобрением, хотя далеко не все приняли стилистические её разнообразие117; в целом она была оценена ниже, чем Band on the Run118, в частности, негативной была рецензия Rolling Stone. И впоследствии специалисты отмечали, что пластинка получилась легкомысленной, по духу более близкой к Red Rose Speedway, устремлённой, в отличие от Band on the Run, не в будущее, а в прошлое119. Решительно «групповым», нарочито «демократическим» проектом стал альбом Wings at the Speed of Sound; именно этот фактор, по мнению С. Т. Эрлвайна, рецензента Allmusic, предопределил его неудачу: никто из музыкантов не мог сравниться с лидером группы по уровню авторского и исполнительского мастерства120. Альбом, «выехавший» в чартах на силе двух синглов («Let 'Em In», «Silly Love Songs»), рецензентами также был, в основном, встречен враждебно121, как предсказуемая, монотонная музыка «для кресла-качалки»117. Тройной альбом Wings Over America был тепло встречен критиками — «отчасти потому, что предложил возрождённые версии некоторых битловских мелодий, отчасти потому что не явился провалом, которого ждали» (Allmusic). Он же, однако, как отмечал С. Т. Эрлвайн, наглядно продемонстрировал, что «Wings никогда не были очень уж одарённым ансамблем»122. Напротив, Thrillington, в своё время оставшийся незамеченным, со временем стал оцениваться критиками весьма высоко: как серьёзная и «впечатляющая работа Пола и Линды Маккартни», отмеченная выверенными и элегантными аранжировками123. Творческой удачей в целом признаётся критиками и''London Town''; успех этот во многом был предопределён тем фактом, что трио Маккартни-Маккартни-Лейн, работавшее над альбомом, создало своего рода продолжение Band on the Run124. Последовавший затем Back to the Egg, ознаменовавший не слишком удачную попытку вернуться к корневому рок-н-роллу, напротив, считается самым слабым и невыразительным альбомом Wings; критики усмотрели определённую логику в том, что «после этой творческой неудачи Маккартни вернулся к карьере сольного исполнителя»125. McCartney II принято считать «возвращением к форме», хотя отношение к альбому с годами менялось; поначалу его синтезаторное звучание было принято с восторгом, как дань «нововолновой» стилистике, вскоре оно же было объявлено устаревшим126. В конечном итоге — признав, пластинку трудно признать цельной и последовательной126, — критики сошлись на том, что она выдержала испытание временем, помогая слушателю составить «приятное впечатление об очень милом человеке»127. Высоко оценили критики в 1982 году и Tug of War: «амбициозный и роскошный» альбом, который сам автор считал своим лучшим произведением после Band on the Run128. Впоследствии специалистами отмечались с одной стороны существенная роль, которую сыграл в организации звучания Джордж Мартин, с другой — некоторая старомодность созданного им звучания; ни то ни другое не помешало альбому остаться в наследии Маккартни одной из наиболее законченных, цельных работ129. В альбоме Pipes of Peace (1983) критики усмотрели массу отсылок к Tug of War (наиболее очевидной из которых была «Tug of Peace»); высказывалось даже предположение, что он и был задуман как «зеркальное отражение» предшественника. Пластинка, разочаровала рецензентов отсутствием новых идей (при кажущемся внешнем разнообразии звука), но в целом получила умеренно доброжелательные отзывы — как пример качественного, умело стилизованного и мастерски сработанного софт-рока130. Гораздо строже пресса отнеслась к Give My Regards to Broad Street: звуковая дорожка к фильму 1984 года многим показалась столь же невнятной, как и сам фильм; в качестве исключения была единодушно отмечена лишь хит-баллада «No More Lonely Nights» с «потрясающим солоДэвида Гилмора». Явным просчётом критики сочли решение автора перезаписать известные песни, не интерпретировав их заново131. Press to Play (1986) некоторое время не слишком продуманно рекламировался как «ответ Макки панк-року», но в действительности (согласно Allmusic) был с его стороны, скорее, попыткой заняться вещами, которые всегда удавались ему наилучшим образом (оркестровый поп, насмешливый заводной рок, красивые любовные баллады); критики относят эту пластинку к числу — если не сильнейших, то по крайней мере цельных и последовательных132. В надежде вернуть себе реноме серьёзного автора Маккартни выпустил Flowers in the Dirt(1989); результат плодотворного сотрудничества с Элвисом Костелло хоть и не «явил миру эпохальных песен»133, критиками был оценен высоко: считается, что эта амбициозная и яркая работа ознаменовала возвращение автора к прекрасной творческой форме133. Приятное впечатление произвел на специалистов двойной концертный диск Tripping the Live Fantastic; «ностальгическое путешествие», обнажившее (как писал С. Т. Эрлвайн) некоторые слабые стороны песенного материала Маккартни последних лет и слишком наглядно продемонстрировавшее известную склонность певца «нравиться всем», в целом был встречено весьма благосклонно134. Ещё выше был оценен Unplugged (The Official Bootleg); рецензент Allmusic назвал его «одной из самых приятных пластинок в каталоге Маккартни», отметив и неожиданные сюрпризы — удачно возрождённые песни первого сольного альбома («That Would Be Something», «Every Night», «Junk»)135. Liverpool Oratorio, написанная для Королевского ливерпульского филармонического оркестра вызвала поначалу широкий резонанс, но в конечном итоге не произвела впечатления на критиков; отмечалось, что автор достиг бы большего, если бы привлёк к сотрудничеству Джорджа Мартина136. Off the Ground — альбом «классический, профессиональный и амбициозный», явился своего рода продолжением''Flowers in the Dirt''; обозреватели, отметив в нём социально-политическую линию, сочли что именно в силу своей неожиданной серьёзности он «складывается в нечто меньшее, чем сумму отдельных частей»137. Paul Is Live, четвёртый концертный альбом Маккартни за четыре года, был признан слабейшим из всех138. Зато новый всплеск позитивных отзывов вызвал Flaming Pie, альбом просто аранжированных, в основном акустических песен. «Маккартни не изменил своей тяге к купанию в банальностях, да и в самых амбициозных композициях… выглядит невыразительно, но когда работает в малых формах ('The Song We Were Singing', 'Calico Skies', 'Great Day'), становится нежно трогателен», — написал Allmusic, отметив, что в своём лучшем виде автор предстаёт, когда менее всего напрягается139. Вторая работа Маккартни, выполненная в классическом формате, Standing Stone(1997), была, как и первая, оценена неоднозначно; отмечалось, в частности, что автор, в полной мере реализовав свой потенциал мелодиста, подошёл к работе над «поэтической симфонией», как если бы это был альбом поп-песен; другими словами, музыкальные идеи лишь представил слушателю, не развив их в достаточной мере140. Run Devil Run, во многом созвучный Снова в СССР, критиками был воспринят как более цельное произведение, отмеченное новообретённой свежестью сценического исполнения, интересное ещё выбором (подчас не самого известного) материала. Allmusic назвал Run Devil Run в числе лучших сольных работ Маккартни141. Driving Rain, иногда рассматриваемый как завершающая часть трилогии (Flaming Pie, Run Devil Run), вызвал интерес критики своей арт-поп-направленностью, а кроме того, свежестью звука, обеспеченной союзой с группой молодых продюсеров. «С самого начала свой сольной карьеры Пол Маккартни не выдавал три пластинки подряд, которые были бы насколько наполнены буйством воображения, мелодизмом и энтузиазмом»142, — писал критик С. Т. Эрлвайн. Специалисты сходятся во мнении, что 2000-е годы стали для Пола Маккартни временем обновления и возрождения; практически впервые после распада The Beatles они принесли музыканту стабильный успех. Альбом Chaos and Creation in the Backyard (2005), в котором автор вернулся к эстетике дебютной пластинки93 был отмечен в прессе как один из лучших во всей его сольной карьере. Восторженные оценки получили концертные выступления Маккартни; поистине выдающимися считаются его концерты в Гластонбери (2004) и на Красной площади в Москве (2003). Как отмечал Q в 2010 году, «спустя сорок лет после распада The Beatles сохраняют позиции одного из самых влиятельных коллективов в истории современной музыки, и Пол Маккартни остаётся одним из самых успешных поп-исполнителей современности»54. Семья * Отец Джеймс Маккартни (7 июля 1902 — 18 марта 1976) умер от пневмонии, был трубачом и пианистом (в 1920-х годах играл в собственном оркестре Jim Mac’s Jazz Band), потом работал служащим на ливерпульской хлопковой бирже. * Мать Мэри Маккартни (29 сентября 1909 — 31 октября 1956) умерла от рака груди, работала медсестрой и акушеркой143. Родители англ. en:Jim and Mary McCartney поженились 15 апреля 1941 года143. * Брат — Питер Майкл Маккартни англ. en:Mike McGear (Peter Michael McCartney, род. 7 января 1944) тоже певец и музыкант143 * Мачеха Анджела Уилльямс (Angela Williams, род. 1929). * Сводная сестра, дочь мачехи Рут Маккартни англ. en:Ruth McCartney (род. 15 февраля 1960), от первого брака с Энди Уилльямсом, погибшим в автокатастрофе в 1962, Рут Маккартни была певицей, приезжала в СССР143. Пол Маккартни родился в семье этнических ирландцев Мэри и Джеймса Маккартни. Известно, что прадед по отцовской линии, Джеймс Маккартни, уже жил в Ливерпуле на Скотланд-роуд, когда в 1864 году женился на Элизабет Уильямс, прабабушке Пола. Отец Пола Джеймс родился в 1902 году. Прадед по материнской линии Оуэн Моэн родился в Таллинамалроу, Ирландия, в 1880 году; эмигрировал и женился на девушке по имени Мэри Данер в Ливерпуле в 1905 году6. Брат Пола, Майкл (англ. Michael McCartney) родился 7 января 1944 года; он также стал впоследствии известным музыкантом. Джеймс Маккартни, в прошлом трубач и пианист (в 1920-х годах игравший в собственном оркестре Jim Mac’s Jazz Band)144, работал служащим на ливерпульской хлопковой бирже. Мэри работала медсестрой в ливерпульской больнице Уолтон; затем стала акушеркой, выезжая по вызовам на велосипеде, в любое время дня и ночи. Летом 1955 года у Мэри Маккартни обнаружили уплотнение на молочной железе; это было начало смертельной болезни. Её оперировали в старой городской больнице Nothern, но было слишком поздно7. «Это была чудесная женщина, которая тянула на себе всю семью и, наверное, умерла от этого: став жертвой болезни, сопровождающей стресс. Она была, как многие женщины, невоспетым главой семьи»6, — много лет спустя говорил Пол. 31 октября1956 года Мэри Маккартни скончалась после операции и была похоронена на ливерпульском кладбище Yew Tree. Мать осталась в памяти Пола необычайно нежной, ласковой женщиной, с прекрасным чувством юмора и очень привлекательной, несмотря на очки без оправы, с которыми не расставалась. «Как я позже стал понимать, душевного тепла у нас в доме было больше, чем в большинстве других семей»6, — позже вспоминал Пол. Ей впоследствии он посвятил песню «Let It Be». Мать мечтала, чтобы сын стал доктором, отец, ушедший из школы в 14 лет, — чтобы тот стал великим ученым. Маккартни говорил, что на всю жизнь сохранил благодарность родителям за то, что те изначально ориентировали его на высокие цели, с детства внушали ему, что он обязательно должен в жизни чего-то добиться6. Семья жила бедно, но дружно; во многом атмосфера, царившая в доме сформировала характер Пола. Много лет спустя, соглашаясь с тем, что популярный образ вечноулыбающегося «макки» с поднятым вверх пальцем не слишком соответствует его реальному характеру, он признавал, что всегда смотрел на вещи оптимистичнее, чем Джон: «…Его отец ушел из дома, когда ему было три года. Мой — нет, мой всегда был рядом, и он был веселым парнем, который играл на фортепиано и рассказывал анекдоты. Это и обусловило разницу»54. Личная жизнь Пол и Хизер Маккартни прогуливаются по Кремлю в компании Путина, 2003 год Пол начал встречаться с девушками, уже став музыкантом The Quarrymen. Одну из первых его подруг звали Лейла («Странное для Ливерпуля имя», — вспоминал он), другая близкая знакомая, Джули Артур, была племянницей актёра-комика Теда Рея6. В 1959 году Пол встретил свою «первую серьёзную любовь», Дот Рон (Dot Rhone), с которой познакомился в клубе Casbah. Дот (по прозвищу «Бабблз») и Пол, Джон и Синтия стали неразлучным квартетом. Если верить воспоминаниям Дот, они с Синтией Пауэлл научились «сохранять полное безмолвие», когда Пол и Джон усаживались обсуждать дела группы. «Под гневным взглядом Пола она замирала, как кролик», — пишет Спиц, автор биографии The Beatles16. Настоящее «сексуальное крещение» (по собственным воспоминаниям) Пол получил в Гамбурге (городе, имевшем репутацию европейской секс-столицы). «Там» наступило сексуальное пробуждение. До приезда в Гамбург практического опыта у нас почти не было», — признавался он14. По возвращении из Гамбурга в мае 1962 года Пол узнал, что Дот беременна; они запланировали свадьбу, но в июле у Дот случился выкидыш, и вскоре их взаимные чувства остыли. Позже Дот покинула Британию и поселилась в Торонто (Канада), где по сей день живёт с мужем и детьми и имеет (согласно биографии Спица) «очень хорошую работу»16. 18 апреля 1963 года, когда Beatles прибыли в Ройал Алберт-Холл для участия в концерте, организованном BBC, в ходе одной из фотосессий к ним присоединилась Джейн Эшер, обаятельная и энергичная семнадцатилетняя актриса, соведущая телешоу «Juke Box Jury», одним из талантов которой (по характеристике Б. Майлза) было «…удивительное умение позволять людям чувствовать себя легко в её присутствии»30. Вечером того же дня все вместе оказались в гостях у журналиста Криса Хатчинса… Пол позже полагал, что покорил её одной строкой: «Ful semyly hir wympul pynched was» («Единственное, что я помнил из Чосера!..»)30. 25 декабря 1967 года они объявили о своей помолвке, но в начале 1968 года расторгли её и прекратили отношения. По версии Джейн, причиной явилась измена Пола с девушкой по имени Фрэнки Шварц, хотя сама Шварц в интервью утверждала, что Джейн и Пол разошлись без её участия145. 15 мая 1967 года в клубе на концерте Джорджи Фэйма Маккартни познакомился с фотографом Линдой Истман, своей будущей женой146. В мае 1968 года Маккартни вновь встретил Линду, шесть месяцев спустя они поженились. Пол удочерил ребёнка Линды от первого брака — Хэзер, позднее у них родилось трое детей: Мэри(род. 28 августа 1969 года), Стелла (род. 13 сентября 1971 года) и Джеймс (род. 12 сентября 1977 года). 17 апреля1998 года Линда умерла от рака груди в городе Тусон, штат Аризона. По словам Пола, за все время брака они разлучались только однажды, на одну неделю. В апреле 1999 года Маккартни на церемонии Pride of Britain Awards Пол познакомился с бывшей моделью Хизер Миллс и начал встречаться с ней. 23 июля 2001 года они обручились, а 11 июля 2002 года вступили в брак. Свадьба состоялась в замке Лесли, Ирландия. 28 октября 2003 года у Пола и Хэзер родилась дочь Беатрис Милли. Брак оказался краткосрочным и несчастливым: в мае 2006 началось слушание о разводе, а 17 марта 2008 года брак был расторгнут147148. В результате Маккартни пришлось выплатить своей жене 24 миллиона фунтов. В ноябре 2007 года Маккартни начал встречаться с 47-летней американкой Нэнси Шевелл (Nancy Shevell)149. «Она привлекательна, богато одета и выглядит весьма обаятельной особой, не останавливающаяся перед тем, чтобы и приобнять кого-нибудь из окружающих Пола», — так охарактеризовал Шэвелл корреспондент Q, встретившийся с супругами в 2010 году за кулисами одного из концертов54. 7 мая 2011 года стало известно об их помолвке. 9 октября 2011 года Пол Маккартни женился в третий раз150. Дети и внуки * приёмная дочь Хизер Луиза Си-Маккартни англ. en:Heather McCartney (Heather Louise See-McCartney) (род. 31 декабря 1963, в Аризоне). Дочь Линды Истмэн и Джозефа Мэлвилла Си (Joseph Melville See), Пол удочерил Хизер и она стала носить его фамилию. Хизер не замужем, живёт в Лондоне и занимается гончарным искусством.151 * дочь Мэри Луиза Маккартни англ. en:Mary McCartney (Mary Louise McCartney) (род. 28 августа 1969) была замужем за бизнесменом Алистером Дональдом (Alistair Donald). Сейчас она замужем во второй раз за режиссёром Саймоном Абудом (род.1966). Мэри — профессиональный фотограф, работает в фирме отца MPL Communications.152 ** внук — Артур Дональд (род.03.04.1999), ** внук — Эллиот Дональд (род.01.08.2002), ** внук — Сэм Абуд (род.11.08.2008), ** внук — Сид Абуд (род.03.09.2011). * Внуки (от дочери-модельера Стеллы Маккартни, род. 13 сентября 1971 года): ** Миллер Алистер Джеймс, (род. 2005) ** Бейли Линда Олвин, (род. 2006) ** Бекетт Роберт Ли (род. 2008) ** Рэйли Дайлис Стелла Уиллис (род. 2010) * сын Джеймс Луис Маккартни (James Louis McCartney) англ. en:James McCartney (род. 12 сентября 1977) играл на гитаре на альбоме Driving Rain 2001 года, учился на архитектора.153 * дочь Беатрис Милли, (род. 28 октября 2003) Является болельщиком (не очень активным) футбольного клуба «Эвертон»154. В 2012 году дал согласие стать почётным членом уругвайского футбольного клуба «Ливерпуль», названного в честь родного города Маккартни155. Общественная и благотворительная деятельность Пол и Линда Маккартни получили широкую известность как активисты за права животных и сторонникивегетарианства. В одном выступлении Маккартни сказал, что на него произвёл большое впечатление диснеевскиймультфильм «Бэмби», который он посмотрел в детстве156, хотя решение стать вегетарианцем он принял уже в зрелом возрасте вместе с Линдой. В 1980-х Маккартни стал членом PETA; в первых интервью после смерти Линды он призвал продолжить её дело по защите животных157. Пол и Линда также выступали против распространениягенетически модифицированных продуктов158. Пол Маккартни и Хэзер Миллс приняли участие в кампании за запрет противопехотных мин159. В 2003 году Маккартни передал миллион долларов, полученные за выступление на частном мероприятии, благотворительному фонду Adopt-A-Minefield, который занимается проблемой противопехотных мин160. Во время тура Back in the World Маккартни выступал в футболке с призывом запретить противопехотные мины. В интервью Ларри Кингу в 2006 году супруги Маккартни призвали нового премьер-министра Канады Стивена Харпера запретить охоту на тюленей161. Маккартни также многократно призывал бойкотировать производителей одежды из меха, а в 2005 году публично пообещал не давать концертов в Китае, так как в этой стране жестокие убийства животных ради меха стали нормой162163. Маккартни выступал на многих благотворительных концертах, включая Live Aid и Live 8, и в благотворительной супергруппе Боба Гелдофа Band Aid. В апреле 2009 года состоялся благотворительный концерт с участием Пола Маккартни, Ринго Старра и других знаменитостей в поддержку широкого применения трансцендентальной медитации в школах по всему миру38394041. Пол объяснил, что это поможет обеспечить детям «тихую гавань в таком неспокойном мире». О собственном опыте занятий трансцендентальной медитацией Маккартни сказал: «В моменты безумства она помогала мне обрести спокойствие». Доход от концерта был направлен на финансирование программы ФондаДэвида Линча, в рамках которой трансцендентальной медитации было обучено 60000 детей по всему миру164. 15 августа 2012 г. Пол разместил на своём сайте письмо к Pussy Riot, обвиненным в хулиганстве, совершенном наамвоне в Храме Христа Спасителя. В письме, размещенном на официальном сайте певца, говорится: «Дорогие Надя, Катя и Маша. Я пишу, чтобы поддержать вас в это трудное время. Я хочу, чтобы вы знали: я очень надеюсь, что российские власти будут соблюдать принцип свободы слова для всех граждан вашей страны и не накажут вас за ваш протест». «В цивилизованном мире многие люди имеют право высказывать свое мнение, если это не приносит вреда. Я уверен, что это наилучший путь для любого общества. Надеюсь, что вы останетесь сильными. Уверен, многие люди, которые, как и я, верят в свободу слова, сделают все возможное для того, чтобы поддержать вас и идею свободы художественного выражения». 14 ноября 2013 г. Сэр Пол опубликовал на своем сайте письмо Владимиру Путину, с просьбой освободить активистов Greenpeace, арестованных по делу о попытке захвата нефтеплатформы «Приразломная»165. Пол Маккартни и наркотики Первое серьёзное знакомство Пола Маккартни с наркотическими препаратами произошло в Гамбурге; участники The Beatles (кроме Пита Беста, предпочитавшего алкоголь) употребляли амфетамины — прежде всего, прелюдин(известный как «prellies»), который приносила, в основном, Астрид Киршер, подруга Сатклиффа. Маккартни демонстрировал сдержанность. При этом, хоть и возбуждая себя не столь активно, он старался ложиться спать как можно позднее — опять-таки, из практических соображений: чтобы не подсесть на снотворное. «Полагаю, я был намного более осмотрителен, чем другие ребята в рок-н-ролле того времени. Каким-то образом ливерпульское воспитание взрастило во мне эту осторожность», — вспоминал он. О том, насколько осмотрителен был Пол, свидетельствует эпизод, описанный Э. Юлом в биографии Ричарда Лестера. Последний рассказывал, как однажды во время съёмок Help! на Багамах пришёл в ужас: две модели-американки, «…наверное, самые красивые женщины на свете в потрясающих одинаково чёрных купальниках» пытались уговорить Пола принять героин. Уровень сексуальной агрессии, наложившийся на тот нездоровый интерес, какой возбуждали к себе в то время тяжёлые наркотики, поразил и ужаснул режиссёра; последний испытал величайшее облегчение, увидев, как Пол «резко отшил обеих»14. Пол Маккартни стал одним из первых в рок-бизнесе, кто открыто признал, что употребляет наркотики, причем не раз высказывал на этот счёт смелые и во многом скандальные мысли. 24 июля 1966 года в лондонской Times была опубликована петиция, требовавшая легализации марихуаны: её оплатил Маккартни, распорядившийся выделить на эти цели 1800 фунтов и отнести эту сумму в раздел расходов «Битлз на рекламу». В интервью с корреспондентом Daily Mirror 18 июня 1967 года он заявил: «Наркотики расширяют сознание. Это всё равно, чтоаспирин, только без головной боли на следующий день»34. В 2004 году в интервью журналу Uncut Пол Маккартни подробно рассказал о своих отношениях с наркотиками, признав, что они были важной частью жизни и творчества The Beatles. «Got To Get You Into My Life», по словам Маккартни, была написана о «траве» (о чём в то время никто не догадывался), «Day Tripper» и «Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds» — об ЛСД. Он около года принимал кокаин, но бросил после того, как понял, что наркотик служит причиной частых приступов глубокой депрессии. Маккартни говорил, что героин «лишь пробовал… и рад, что не подсел, потому что не представлял бы себя, отправившегося по этой дорожке». В 1980 году, собираясь в Японию и понимая, что там «этого не купишь», Пол прихватил с собой марихуану. Позже он признавал, что это была «самая большая глупость», которую он совершил в своей карьере166. Арест в Японии| править исходный текст 16 января 1980 года Пол Маккартни был арестован в аэропорту Окура с 219 граммами марихуаны (обнаруженными в багаже Линды).7 Пол взял вину на себя и был подвергнут пятичасовому допросу, после чего оказался в камере, где ему отказали не только в возможности принять душ, но и в письменных принадлежностях167. Министр юстиции Японии заявил, что по закону Маккартни грозит 7 лет тюрьмы. Пол провёл в камере 10 дней, после чего ему позволили вернуться на родину7. Если верить А. Голдману (автору книги «Жизни Джона Леннона», который ссылается на свидетельства Фреда Симана, сотрудника Джона), 15 января 1980 года Пол Маккартни, направляясь в Японию, похвастался Йоко Оно, что «разжился совершенно динамитной травкой»167. Последняя якобы и донесла на Пола, — по многим причинам, но прежде всего, потому, что не желала, чтобы тот останавливался в президентском номере отеля «Окура» (где до этого останавливались Ленноны). «Он собирается испортить нашу гостиничную карму. До сих пор у нас была великолепная карма в этом отеле, и мне очень неприятно сознавать, что они принесут туда свою заразу. Если Пол и Линда проведут там хотя бы одну ночь, мы больше не сможем вернуться в этот номер», — сказал (по утверждению Голдмана) сам Джон Леннон Фреду Симану в тот же вечер, добавив: «Она (Йоко) и Джон Грин взяли это дело на себя»167. Год спустя Джон Грин (согласно книге А. Голдмана) рассказывал Джеффри Хантеру: Однако тот же Джон Грин в своей книге «Dacota Days» утверждает нечто обратное: Йоко, по его словам, была искренне расстроена известием об аресте Пола — прежде всего потому, что опасалась, что это ввергнет Джона Леннона в депрессию, из которой тот только что вышел. Леннон же, как пишет Грин, был не столько подавлен, сколько возмущён происшествием («Меня бесит их низость… Это просто работа крошечной тщеславной гниды, которая показывает свою власть всему миру, зная: чем дольше он его продержит, тем дольше продлится его собственное могущество»)74. Увлечение живописью В 1966 году Маккартни познакомился с владельцем галереи Робертом Фрезером (Robert Fraser), домой к которому приходили многие известные художники.168 Там Маккартни познакомился с Энди Уорхолом, Класом Олденбургом,Питером Блейком (Peter Blake) и Ричардом Гамильтоном (Richard Hamilton) и научился ценить искусство.168Позднее Маккартни начал приобретать картины Рене Магритта и использовал выполненное Магриттом изображение яблока в логотипе студии Apple Records.169 Ныне ему принадлежат мольберт и очки Магритта.170 Любовь к рисованию появилась у Маккартни после того, как он увидел, как рисует художник Виллем де Кунинг в принадлежащем тому амбаре на Лонг-Айленде.171 Маккартни занялся рисованием в 1983 году.172 В 1999 году он впервые выставил свои картины (в том числе выполненные им портреты Джона Леннона, Энди Уорхола и Дэвида Боуи) в г. Зигене (Siegen) в Германии, и включил в экспозицию фотографии, выполненные Линдой. Он предпочёл именно эту галерею, поскольку Вольфганг Саттнер (Wolfgang Suttner) (местный организатор выставок) был по-настоящему заинтересован его искусством, и уже положительная реакция публики привела к показу Маккартни его работ в британских галереях.173 Первая в Великобритании выставка работ Маккартни открылась в Бристоле, где экспонировалось более 500 полотен. До этого Маккартни — как и Леннон — полагал, что «писать картины разрешается только окончившим академию художеств»173. В октябре 2000 года Йоко Оно и Маккартни представляли художественные выставки в Нью-Йорке и Лондоне. По словам Маккартни: Пол Маккартни является автором серии из шести почтовых марок острова Мэн, выпущенных 1 июля 2002 года, что является беспрецедентным событием в мировой истории эмиссий знаков почтовой оплаты176177. Дискография См. также: Дискография The Beatles * McCartney, 17 апреля 1970 * Ram, 28 мая 1971 (с Линдой Маккартни) * Wild Life, 7 декабря 1971 (Wings) * Red Rose Speedway, 4 мая 1973 (Пол Маккартни и Wings) * Band on the Run, 7 декабря 1973 (Пол Маккартни и Wings) * Venus and Mars, 30 мая 1975 (Wings) * Wings at the Speed of Sound, 26 марта 1976 (Wings) * Wings Over America, 10 декабря 1976 (концертный альбом Wings) * Thrillington, 29 апреля 1977 (под псевдонимом Percy «Thrills» Thrillington) * London Town, 31 марта 1978 (Wings) * Wings Greatest, 1 декабря 1978 (сборник лучших вещей и синглов Wings) * Back to the Egg, 8 июня 1979 (Wings) * McCartney II, 16 мая 1980 * Tug of War, 26 апреля 1982 * Pipes of Peace, 31 октября 1983 * Give My Regards to Broad Street, 22 октября 1984 (саундтрек) * Press to Play, 1 сентября 1986 * All the Best!, 2 ноября 1987 (сборник) * Снова в СССР, 31 октября 1988 (СССР) и 30 сентября 1991 (остальной мир) * Flowers in the Dirt, 5 июня 1989 * Tripping The Live Fantastic, 5 ноября 1990 (концертный альбом) * Tripping The Live Fantastic — Highlights!, 12 ноября 1990 (концертный альбом) * Unplugged (The Official Bootleg), 20 мая 1991 * Paul McCartney's Liverpool Oratorio, 11 октября 1991 (альбом классической музыки, написанной вместе с Карлом Дэвисом) * Off the Ground, 1 февраля 1993 * Paul Is Live, 15 ноября 1993 (концертный альбом) * Flaming Pie, 5 мая 1997 * Paul McCartney's Standing Stone, 29 сентября 1997 (альбом классической музыки) * Run Devil Run, 4 октября 1999 * Paul McCartney's Working Classical, 1 ноября 1999 (альбом классической музыки) * Liverpool Sound Collage, 21 августа 2000 (альбом ремиксов) * Wingspan: Hits and History, 7 мая 2001 (сборник Пола Маккартни и Wings) * Driving Rain, 12 ноября 2001 * Back In The U.S., 26 ноября 2002 (концертный альбом) * Back In The World, 17 марта 2003 (концертный альбом) * Chaos and Creation in the Backyard, 12 сентября 2005 * Ecce Cor Meum, 25 сентября 2006 (альбом классической музыки) * Memory Almost Full, 4 июня 2007 * Good Evening New York City, концертный альбом 2009 * Live in Los Angeles, концертный альбом 2010 * Ocean's Kingdom, музыка к балету 2011 * Kisses on the Bottom, альбом кавер-версий 2012 * New, студийный альбом 2013